Fated
by GallifreyanLady
Summary: TO ALL OF THOSE WHO ARE WONDERING ABOUT MY ABSENCE, FATED IS CURRENTLY BEING EDITED AND UPDATED. AS LIFE TENDS TO INTERVENE AT TIMES, IT HAS BEEN A VERY SLOW PROCESS. I APOLOGISE FOR THE LACK OF ACTION ON MY PART, BUT I SHOULD BE UPDATING IT QUITE SOON.
1. Chapter 1

From the shadows watched a man. A man that had been presumed and then officially pronounced dead. But still, this man watched. He watched and waited, his tongue darting out in a snake-like manner every minute or so. The man chuckled sinisterly as his objective came into view. He grinned darkly as his objective, his _prey, _stopped what she was doing. Her scent became thick with paranoia and fear. The man closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, consuming her addictive scent. He licked his lips, growling softly as he crouched.

"_Mine_… My witch." He rasped, but not loud enough to alert her or any other creatures in the Forbidden Forest. At least, not until he wished to be noticed. But, his prey was indeed a paranoid one, and with good reason. The man's lustful gaze became even more heated. The young woman whipped out a light brown stick from her pocket.

"My, aren't you a paranoid one? Such a skittish little kitty." He hisse3 from the darkness that concealed him.

"Who's there?" She called out from behind a façade of faux innocence and bravery.

"'Who', my dear? Shouldn't you be asking 'what', my beautiful witch?"

"Fine, then. Who and what are you?" The man clicked his tongue, smirking arrogantly. She narrowed her gaze, even though she couldn't see him.

"_Such_ a clever witch. Who am I? I am your Fate, witch. You're _mine_. Always have been. And you always will beano matter what some boy does to try and hold you sway. Idiotic old man! He thought that he could take you away from me! Oh no. No, no, no. It's almost time for you to return to me, my beloved." His prey gripped her wand fiercely, her stance that of an Amazonian warrior.

"Are you a Death Eater?" The man's maniacal laughter echoed throughout the deserted Forest.

'Well done, my witch. You always were smart. Oh so smart. My smart witch." The man watches as the woman turned her body and sprinted off towards the Castle near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He snarls her name.

"Her…Mi...ONE!" He roars, his body forming and twisting into that of a fox's. The fox smirks and sniffs her lingering scent, its black fur rippling with excitement, a mad gleam in its eyes. He pants at the prospect of a chase. The fox lifts his muzzle, growling a victory bark. His vixen wasn't going to escape him. The man inside knew that the battle was won. Now, all that remained was for him to claim his prize. A female to mate with.

--

The young woman raced through the dense forest, swerving and dodging trees expertly. Her heart thumped in fear. Like all prey, she sought to escape. But to give in to her pursuer, didn't mean her end.

"Great Merlin, he's mad!" She hissed before she took the form of an animal. A vixen. With a much smaller form, she made it out quicker. Once on the soft grass outside of the Castle, she stopped. The madman hadn't followed her out. Her ears pricked up as an animal approached from the dense forest. Another fox. She yelped as she was tackled to the ground by said fox, tackling for dominance. She turned back into a human as the fox sank its teeth into her bushy fur. The fox took the form of a human, straddling her thighs as she hit the ground.

"An animagus!" She croaked, a thin trickle of blood trailing down the man's mouth. He wiped it away and nuzzled the bite. The man clapped mockingly and healed the bite.

"Expel-

"Ah!" He cut her off with a quick movement. When she saw his eyes, she cried out.

"No, it's impossible, you're dead!" The man shushed her again, this time with his fingers.

'Ah ah, precious witch! We wouldn't want to alert anyone, now would we, my dearest? It would be a shame if you had to investigate the death of a student, now wouldn't it? Her-mi-one?" The man purred seductively, nuzzling her neck almost lovingly.

"What do you want, Crouch?" She spat, trying to push him off her. She gasped in shock when her thigh pressed up against his hard arousal. He pouted mockingly and trapped her wrists above her head via magic, and spread her legs underneath him, holding her ankles down with the exact same sticking charm. She glowered at him and spat in his face. He shut his eyes and wiped it away, before licking her cheek tauntingly.

"Feisty witch. I would hate to cast Silencio over you, especially as I have yet had the chance to hear you scream my name. Such beautiful sounds you make. Like shards of a shattered memory*" Tears brimmed in her eyes and he frowned disapprovingly.

"No, my dearest- No tears. If you cry, I'll regrettably have to harm you. Now you don't want me to have to harm you, now do you? Of course you don't." With that said, he lost his hands in her thick hair as he kissed her amorously. She gasped aloud and he closed his eyes, reveling in her scent. Cinammon, wildflowers and a slight hint of musky arousal. As he pulled back, he grinned at his beloved prize, licking his lips in nostalgia.

"You still smell and taste the same, Hermione. Excellent." He whispered softly, cupping her rosy cheek almost delicately. It seemed as if he had regained some of his lost sanity with the kiss. The young woman stared, and she couldn't help but feel drawn to the man beneath the mad psychopath. He was exceedingly handsome if you could forget that he had scared, assaulted and bound her to the ground. There was no doubt that she was physically attracted to him, no matter how bad his persona was, nor did it matter just how insane he was. He pressed his mouth against her ear, and slid his wand up her wrists.

"If I release your wrists, would you attempt to physically harm me?"

"No…" She whispered back. He flicked his wand and her bounds fell free. She slid her arms down her sides and stared up at her captor. He stared back. His gaze traveled over her flushed face, concentrating mainly on her swollen lips. He groaned once more, muttering a few choice swear words before bringing his mouth down to indulge once more. Her hands slowly slid up his chest, gripping the lapels of his trench coat. He probed her mouth greedily as she moaned. His heart was thumping in time with hers as her tongue naively dueled with his own. His dark gaze burned into her amber orbs as she shrugged him out of his trench coat and waistcoat, her fingers gripping, trailing up to his hair. He growled softly, pulling back. He didn't miss her whimper as he did so. He shushed her as he nuzzled her neck softly.

"Crouch?" She asked, wondering why he had stopped.

"Time's running out. And call me Barty, mine witch." He hissed, returning to his passionate kiss with the maturing woman beneath him. She moaned as her lover ripped her blouse open and cupped her breasts, pulling down on her bra. His now free hands unzipped her jeans and he tore them off her, along with her socks.

"Fuck!" He growled as she lifted her hips, grazing his erection. He groaned as his prize kissed the column of his throat, unbuttoning his shirt as quickly as possible. She wrinkled her nose and he chuckled softly.

"Why so impatient, dearest? We'll get there, I promise." She huffed defiantly and he laughed, kissing her neck, licking, biting and sucking on her skin.

"Fuck, you're a goddess!" She blushed, smiling brightly, exploring his chest, kissing his skin. He groaned and ripped her bra and panties completely away. She squeaked and helped him out of his pants. He stared at her, clearly concerned.

"Are you…?" She nodded meekly. He smiled, cupping her cheek tenderly.

"Such a precious gift." He reached down and slid a finger into her. She gasped and moaned softly. She whimpered as he thrusted into her quick, tearing her innocence away.

"Shh, beautiful, I know it hurts, but shh…_Fuck_." She giggled weakly and he frowned. He kissed her eagerly, caressing her body. She began to enjoy it, through the pain, arching her back with each deep thrust of his. He thrusted in and out, panting against her neck.

"Barty!" She cried out, seeing stars as he brought her to climax. He roared, digging his fingers into the soft grass beneath them, increasing his speed as he brought himself to a climax. He glanced down at her, apologetic.

"Forgive me." He murmured, sucking on her earlobe.

"Barty, I'm sorry." He shook his head and kissed her forehead, lying on his side, still connected. She smiled at her Death Eater and all of a sudden, gasped as he sucked on her neck, gripping her body to his.

"Barty, ah!" She whispered as he thrusted into her once more. She panted heavily.

"You belong to me, my goddess. Don't fret, as we'll see each other soon. We'll meet again. Our future is in the past."


	2. Chapter 2

Sweat coated my body as I shot up in my bed, my head swimming through the misty fog, and a painful ache that throbbed from in between my thighs. I lifted a shaky hand up to my lips, gasping as they burned with blood and somebody else's heat. I pulled the Gryffindor sheets all the way off my body, running to the bathroom in between the two bedrooms, to inspect the damage. My dream had felt so real, it had to be true. On the way there, I took a glance and stared down at my once ordinary pajamas, which were no ripped beyond repair. I gulped deeply as I saw that my chest had been revealed way beyond the point of decency.

"Hermione,_ what the hell_?"

"Can't talk right now, Harry!" I yelled back at my best friend, slamming the door behind me as quickly as possible. I gave a long sigh of relief as I sank back against the door, sliding down it slowly. I closed my eyes for several moments before finally summoning all of my Gryffindor courage, and braving the mirror. When I finally saw my reflection, I gaped, flabbergasted at my own reflection. I looked- well, to be terribly blunt, I looked well and thoroughly shagged. My cheeks flushed scarlet and my gaze fell to my neck. My eyes widened (if it was at all possible, considering how wide they already were) and I froze. There was a bite, the very bite from the dream, and it was hidden by the biggest hickey I'd ever seen. As I continued to stare at my reflection, I begun to feel light-headed.

"Ginny." I murmured quietly before passing out, collapsing to the floor.

--

When I woke up, I was incredibly drowsy, and my head was spinning. I felt like I had been playing with a Blast- Ended Skrewt and head butting with a hippogriff.

"Harry?" I whispered softly, opening my eyes feebly. His almond shaped emeralds stared back at me as he gave a rather large sigh of relief before fetching Ginny. I wanted to know where I was, and what the bloody hell had just happened. All that I could remember was having a _rather_ wet dream involving one psychotic Death Eater, i.e., Barty Crouch. A soulless husk of a man, whom I'd only ever seen at a distance and in the Daily Prophet when they announced his sentence. Again.

"Thank Merlin you're alright!" Ginny grinned, her brown eyes sparkling brightly as she hugged me. I used all of my strength to hug her back, when the sound of rustling parchment caused us to pull apart. I frowned in confusion and lifted the sheets. An extremely crumpled letter laid there, addressed to me.

"Aren't you going to open it, Mione?" I frowned and Ginny spoke up for me.

"She just woke up after passing out, Ron! Give her some time, would you?" I gave Ginny a grateful smile and she smirked.

"Hermione, what is going on?" I looked up from the wax-sealed parchment, a permanent frown etched on my face.

"Ginny, can you stay? I'm not really comfortable with having everyone here." And everyone _was_ crowded around me, muttering softly as they stared down at me. Ginny nodded cautiously before shooing everybody out. Harry and Ron stayed, annoyingly stubborn.

"Aren't you two going? I asked for everyone bar Ginny to leave!" I huffed, my eyes flashing defiantly.

"Anything Ginny can hear, we can hear too!"

"Leave. This is a girl thing." They paled slightly at the wicked look in my eyes.

"Ah, um-yeah. We'll just be going then. _Come on, Ron_." Harry hissed, yanking Ronald out of the room.

"Smart one, isn't he?" I laughed and sat up, wincing slightly.

"Sometimes. Other times, they can be completely thick."

"So, what's going on? We were really scared for you." I blushed, thinking of my dream. Ginny giggled and I bit my lip nervously.

"I don't know, I'm not really sure." She scoffed at this and I glared at her, but she brushed my death glare off.

"Whatever happened, it looked like somebody was going to kill you, but changed their mind and decided to shag you instead. And how could you not know? It's a pretty simple question." I frowned and rubbed my head tentatively.

"It all happened in my dream, but when I woke up, I had all of the physical marks. Including this." I moved the frizzy curls away from my shoulder to reveal the hickey/bite. Her eyes widened and she swore colorfully. I bit my lip again and blushed scarlet.

"Merlin's hairy balls! Who the hell were you with? _A bloody werewolf_?"

"No!"

"Well, who was it then? Please tell me you know!"

"I know who it was, but…"

"Light or Dark?"

"Dark. He was supposed to be dead. Well, as close as you can be to being dead without being Avada'd. I whispered softly, ignoring the pain wracking throughout my body as I pulled my legs up to my chest, resting my chin on my knees.

"Ok, Mione. Just tell me who it was, and I promise not to judge." I was still skeptical, but I told her anyway. Ginny had proved along time ago that I could trust her.

"Bart Crouch Junior." It was barely a whisper. Ginny stared at me like I had three heads.

"He's not dead, Hermione." My blood ran cold.

"W-What? But didn't he get the Kiss, and…" I trailed off, gripping the sheets as I remembered his voice, husky with lust. Ginny hugged me tight and explained.

"Yeah, he did get the Kiss, but You-Know-Who found a Dark Spell to release all of the souls trapped within, without killing them. All of the Death Eater's souls were returned to their original bodies. And seeing as they had already served their sentences, the Ministry had no choice. They couldn't keep them prisoner any longer. They all walked free last night. Here." She passed me the edition of the _Daily Prophet_ that was sitting by her side. I unfolded it and gazed at the front page. Was it just a silly coincidence, that his picture was the biggest on the page, or a new method of torture for me? I read as fast as possible, drinking in each word. As I did so, my throat became drier and drier, and my skin deathly pale.

"Hermione?" She asked, clearly worried. I looked up at my only female friend and smiled weakly, glancing down at the long forgotten parchment once more. I broke the wax and stared down as a silver ring fell out of the parchment.

"Maybe you should read the letter, Mione. And check that ring out for dark magic." I was too worn out to point out how obvious her suggestion was. And, I didn't feel any animosity emanating from the ring.

"I know that this is the stupidest thing that I've ever said, or thought, but I trust him. How silly? I trust a deranged, escaped, and mentally unstable Death Eater." She smiled faintly and sat down again.

"It's not that silly at all. I trusted Tom. I thought that I loved Tom. Just read the letter, Mione." I smiled and picked it up, reading it to myself, ready to relay any important information to Ginny.

_My dearest vixen,_

_I'm sure that you know by now that I have been freed by my Master. I know that you are unsure of your feelings regarding me as of yet, but I know that you are mine to love, et cetera, et cetera._

_Time, is an ingenious part of magic, precious. Dangerous when tampered with. But, it is our destiny to be meddlers of time, yours has already begun._

_No matter how much you deny it or attempt to fight it, it will be inevitable. It has happened once before, but my Master has kindly given you a second chance to come back to me. Last time, you were Dumbledore's puppet, doing all that he required, plus more. I never beg, but I will implore you to do the right thing by us, precious, when the time comes. Embrace me, vixen, as you embrace your books and knowledge._

_We are Fated, you and I. Fear not, for I shall not harm you, unless it is justified._

_Till we meet again vixen, farewell._

_Barty Crouch Junior._

_P.S: Last night was not a dream, not the part where you gave me your most precious gift, and the lock of your hair. You still smell of cinnamon and wildflowers._

Ginny watched the color of my cheeks change, laughing at my different facial expressions as I read.

"Well, he sure is romantic, in his own crazy way." I muttered to myself.

"What did he write?" Ginny asked, much too eager.

"That he loves me. And that my destiny has already begun. What a load of rubbish."

"Anything else?" My cheeks flushed as I remembered the postscript.

"That last night was not a dream."

"Good to know, but I still feel as if there's something you're not telling me." I shoved the letter in her face, letting her read it and give her own opinion.

"Oh dear." She mumbled.

"What is it?"

"Fated. A muggleborn and a pureblood have never been Fated before. To be Fated is sort of similar to soul mates." I snorted. It sounded too much like Divination for my liking.

"This isn't Divination, Mione. It's pre-ordained by the Gods and Raw Magic. Barty Crouch Junior is your mate." I paled considerably.

"It's not so bad though, is it? He is really smart, eloquent and charming, and not that bad on the eyes…"

"The only downfall is that he's a deranged bloody psychopath who has tortured dozens of people, and killed and maimed even more. Oh, and he's Voldemort's little lapdog.

"Yeah. That." She retorted. I picked up the ring, staring at it. It clearly had no dark magic or curses within it, as I wasn't convulsing in pain or dead. I blushed when I realised that it would only fit on my wedding finger.

"Er, I think that I should go fetch McGonagall. I'll be back in a bit."

"Thanks." As I continued to stare at it, the tiny feminine part inside me urged to put it on. For once, I listened. I put the ring on, admiring the shine of it in the soft light drifting through the drapes. I shivered with delight as I remembered Barty's mouth on my skin.

"Barty…" I murmured softly, smiling to myself as his letter came to mind. For the moment, I would forget that he was on the other side of this War. I would forget that he was a criminal, and that he was insane. I closed my eyes, a soft sigh leaving my lips. As I did, I let out a sharp cry as the ring burned, and my nerves scorched. It felt as if I was being ripped into multiple pieces and stabbed repeatedly.

--

When I opened my eyes, weak and disorientated, I found that I was sitting in someone's lap. I registered the now familiar coffee coloured eyes before the world around me faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:I have sort of tweaked the timeline here, so that Barty and Regulus are in the same year, and Barty is in Slytherin. Enjoy!

Being catapulted through time about eighteen years was a strange disorientating experience that I hoped I would never have to repeat. My head began to clear as the dizziness dissipated.

"Nice catch, Crouch." I opened my eyes wearily to see some random Slytherin shouting down the all too familiar House table. The very House that had taunted and laughed at me for six years straight. The only difference was that none of the faces were recognizable through the light haze. I groaned as the beating in my head continued some more before ceasing completely. I came out of my reverie when someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see a younger version the madman that I had spent one night with. My heart raced and my body tingled in remembrance of his sinful touch. His dark coffee colored bore through my entire body, causing me to shiver lightly.

"Right there gorgeous?" Commented the snake to his left. My throat constricted when I realised just who it was. Regulus Black, the _noble_ son of Black. I flushed. He was as handsome as Sirius, yet different in little unique ways. For example, he was a slippery snake, while Sirius had been a roaring lion. Family ties indeed.

"How'd she get here? You can't apparate into Hogwarts!" I rolled my eyes as the all familiar knowledge just begged to roll itself off my tongue.

"You _can_ apparate into Hogwarts wi-

"With specific permission from the Headmaster,Goyle." Crouch concluded dryly. I held back my laughter. Father like son, I suppose, especially when it came down to their intellect. Barty Crouch Junior chuckled softly and slid his hand up my thigh, massaging it. I froze and my body went rigid. My eyes followed his own as he lifted my hand up to his mouth and kissed it delicately, his tongue swirling around each knuckle. I let out a breathy sigh. I couldn't help it. I _was_ human after all.

"Enchantè. I am Bartemius Crouch Junior. And you are?" I wasn't sure whether or not I should give him my real name.

"Um-"

"Just spit it out, wench! No need to fu-"

"Shut it, Crabbe! You are in the presence of An actual lady, not one of your overzealous whores." It was painstakingly obvious that he was laying the charm on thick, which caused me to chuckle softly. Still, as I said before, I am only human. The obvious charm he used made my heart flutter like a love-struck, sappy teenager.

"Do you have to flirt with the bloody skirt, Barty? Just because she dropped out of bloody nowhere, and into YOUR lap doe-" I cut the chauvinistic arse off his little rant, and Crouch slid his arm around my waist possessively. I ignored it as I leaned forward, staring at him angrily.

"Are you this rude all of the time, or am I just a special case? You clearly think that I'm just something for you to fuck, when you haven't even pulled your head out of your ass long enough to breathe. Be careful, Black." The Slytherins,watched as the handsome boy's face lost all of it's colour.

"Hear hear." A few brave ones mumbled to themselves. Black stared at me for several seconds, his eyes full of mistrust.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Please. You're a dead ringer for a Black." I scoffed, hiding my lie. Crouch leaned in, brushing his mouth over my ear intimately. A shiver of delight coursed through my body.

"Well done. I don't believe that Regulus has ever received such a good tongue lashing in his entire life. You look pale. Would you like to go see the Healer?" The thought of being able to rest was tempting, but I knew that I had to go explain the situation to the Headmaster.

"I would kill for a comfortable bed, but I think that I should go see the Headmaster. Thank you. Bartemius, was it?" He cringed slightly and I laughed. If I was him, I would hate that name too.

"Yes, but call me Barty." He hooked an arm underneath my knees and lifted me up and carried me out of the Great Hall. I would have protested, but I still felt a bit wobbly. He walked down a couple of corridors before stopping.

"As much as I am enjoying carrying you, gorgeous, are you able to stand on your own? It would be bad for your reputation, being carried around the school by a boy you've only just met. Even though I am the Head Boy.

"You're Head Boy? I was Head Girl at my school, albeit briefly." I thought sadly, drawing back before I revealed anything else important.

"What was that, if you don't mind me asking? Do forgive me, beautiful, if I'm prying into your personal life too much, but I am enthralled by you."

"Are you always so eloquent and charming to every girl you meet? And do you always fondle them under the table and seduce them?" He smirked, and it was but a shadow of the dark, insane one that I had seen before.

"I'm afraid not, only the ones that fall out of the sky and time continuum via the use of Time Instruments, wearing scraps of material for clothes."

"You know what the continuum is?" He chuckled and pressed me into the wall, hiking my legs up so he could wrap them around his waist. He swiped my bottom lip with his thumb and his eyes gleamed with darkness, before returning to normal.

"I have fiddled with time turners in my past, and know the feel of it, and when there is a disruption in the Time Field. I also know that you do not belong in this time, but, judging by your clothes, a long time in the future. I also know that by that mark on your neck you have been claimed by an Animagus, and the hickey is to conceal it. Yet, you are wearing my betrothal ring. It must've opened up the Time Field to bring you to me, so that we may know each other better. A lot better, by the sounds of it." He purred wickedly. His mouth hovered over mine, softly brushing my lips. My eyes darkened and I smiled, licking my lips. He groaned and slid his hands into the mass of curls that was otherwise known as my hair, and kissed me eagerly. I moaned softly, unable to believe that this was actual happening. It was all happening way too fast, but I couldn't stop it. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to. Barty Crouch Junior was such an enigma. He had a familiar air of arrogance, yet he was a charming gentleman at times. What was the cause of his insanity? I wondered whether he was already mad, and if not, could I reverse the process?

"Cinnamon and wildflowers… Wonderful." His eyes were consumed with lust.

"You said that last time." He raised an eyebrow elegantly and I bit my lip.

"Please don't do that, beautiful. I can only restrain myself so far." My cheeks flushed and I unhooked my legs from around his waist, before pushing him off me slightly.

"I am no Pureblood. I'm the complete opposite. I don't even know how long I'll be here for." I was taken by surprise when he grabbed my wrists, growling.

"You're mine, forever. You have my ring, which means that you belong to me. I suggest that you start researching your lineage properly, my witch. Appearances are deceptive." He pulled back slightly and let my wrists go.

"I think that we should start heading towards the Headmaster's Office." He nodded sharply and stood back, watching me to see if I could walk properly yet. He chuckled softly and held out his arm.

"tell me if you begin to feel a bit light-headed or dizzy." I blushed, not used to the excessive attention.

"I'll be fine. I think."

When we arrived in the Headmaster's Office, he was there, waiting for us. As much as I admired the Professor, I didn't trust him after how he had treated Harry.

"Ah- our infamous falling student. Miss Granger, welcome." I frowned. I knew that my Occulmency walls were up to par, and I hadn't felt the intrusion, so how did he know who I was? I crossed my arms and pursed my lips. Then I remembered. Hadn't the Barty from my era said that I had been to his past once more, but I had been 'Dumbledore's Puppet', in his opinion.

"Mr. Crouch, would you please wait outside?" Barty stiffened and held me closely.

"If I need you, I'll call." He nodded reluctantly and kissed my forehead. The Headmaster and Head Boy shared a glance, before Barty shut the door behind him. I proceeded, wary of what I was saying. He was still manipulative, no matter how nice he appeared to be.

"Sir, I'm sorry for the disruption in your busy schedule, but I had no idea that I would be 'dropping in'. I didn't know that it would happen. I assume that your future self made a memo or something?" His eyes sparkled and he stood up.

"What year and House were you in, Miss Granger?"

"I was in seventh year, a Gryffindor and Head Girl."

"Miss Granger, you're last name is oddly familiar…"

"Sir?" I knew that look. He knew more than he was letting on. He placed the Sorting Hat on my head, waiting calmly.

"Ah, yes… I have sorted you in the future, haven't I? Well, I don't know if Gryffindor is the best place for you to be now, your betrothed would be quite unhappy. Such a powerful witch, you are. To be an Animagus is quite difficult magic to master. You are more than capable for Ravenclaw, but… Slytherin, perhaps?" My eyes widened in fright. Barty was in there, but that still didn't matter.

"No? the problem of your heritage? Not all is as it seems, Miss Granger. Still a no? Ah then, I suppose it'll have to be Gryffindor." I looked up to see Dumbledore smiling.

"Miss Granger, would you be willing to fill the spot of Head Girl? She was sadly killed over the summer." I couldn't help but leap at the opportunity.

"Of course! But sir- I have nothing with me, not even my wand."

"We shall see to that soon enough, but I believe that Mr. Crouch is waiting. Perhaps you should go explain the situation to him. As I understand it, he won't be very happy with it." I nodded and stepped outside the door to see Barty scowling.

"Barty?!" I gasped as he grabbed my waist, devouring my mouth almost angrily.

"Gryffindor? Of all the houses, why Gryffindor?" He hissed, panting heavily. I pushed him off me and he frowned, cupping my cheek. He sighed softly and traced his ring on my finger with his other hand.

"Do forgive me, precious one. I had hoped for us to be in the same dorm." I nodded and smiled weakly. He had a control over me and my emotions, and it was frightening, to say the least.

"I'm Head Girl, though. She was killed over the summer, Dumbledore said. He didn't sound that upset over it, actually." Barty and I frowned and he held me close. It was nice, to be held like this. I closed my eyes. It was going to be difficult here, if I didn't work out how to get back. For now, I would simply live in the moment.

AN: I know it seems like they're moving a bit fast, but it was made that way purposely. RB/BCJ slash in the next chapter. Well, sort of. I'm going to be a review whore and ask if you could please voice your thoughts.

Ta!


	4. Chapter 4

Barty's POV-

The heat from the flames of the serpentine fireplace couldn't even amount to the anger coursing through my veins. All of the Seventh Year Slytherins gave me looks of mock sympathy. My tongue kept on flickering outside of my mouth erratically as I gripped my chair angrily.

"She's not going to be Dumbledore's next golden girl, no matter how hard he tries. She belongs to me…" I rasped, my eyes dark with anger and insanity. I sipped as elegantly as possible without shattering the goblet of Firewhiskey.

"So, what's the verdict, Crouch?" Regulus asked, fixing his crumpled uniform. I smirked. Regulus and Sirius had so much in common, no matter how hard the two tried to deny it.

"Being a whore again, Reg?" He smirked arrogantly and licked his lips arrogantly and licked his lips, eyes closed as he savored the taste of some random witches sex on his tongue.

"Gryffindors always have a unique taste, Barty boy. It's a dire shame that you'll never whore yourself out to one."

"What, whore myself out like you? To girls who'll fuck anyone with something between their legs? No, instead, I'll be marrying one." Regulus's eyes widened with surprise.

"The new girl with the fantastic rack? What's her name?"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." Everyone froze in shock. It wasn't possible for Regulus's grin to get any bigger.

"Well, aren't you the lucky one? A pureblood witch from the line of Morgana herself. Fuck, how I wish I was you, Barty boy." I scowled slightly and downed the rest of my Firewhiskey.

"I didn't _want_ her to be a Gryffindork!"

"So that's why you're spewing curses?" I glared at him.

"Yes, Regulus, that's why!" I snapped harshly. Regulus dismissed everyone else, a familiar wicked glint in his eye. He leaned in, nibbling on my earlobe.

"Calm down, Barty. You know fully well, as well as any Slytherin worth his salt, that what the line of Morgana means. Especially this one, the feisty witch. But that's not important. She's got your ring, yeah?" I closed my eyes, hissing with want as Regulus rubbed my stiff length with his hand. I bucked my hips, thrusting them forward as I growled.

"Yesss… My witch has my mark as well." Regulus chuckled softly, unbuttoning my school shirt, tossing the tie away before leaving a trail of kisses down my chest.

"Then you're all set. She's yours to- pardon the pun- fuck with. Lure her in, Bartemius. Seduce her." The tense, thick and angry air dissipated. I pulled him back up, licking my lips eagerly as my nimble fingers danced over the faded bite mark on his neck. He groaned, licking at my neck before he bit down.

"Such a whore, aren't you Regulus?" I hissed passionately. He keened low in his throat as I cupped his own length through his school pants.

"What would your betrothed think of this if she saw it?" He groaned. I smirked evilly and tilted his chin up, kissing him thoroughly. He moaned slightly, pressing his muscled body up against my own. When I pulled back, he stared up at me through lust ridden eyes.

"She'll learn to accept it, even join in. A nice balance in our relationship, don't you think?" His eyes flamed and he grinned darkly.

"Fuck. Hurry up, Barty."

"Yes, but first she must cut all ties with the Light. She must realize her true heritage. My precious girl thinks she's a dirty Mudblood!" His eyes widened in shock.

"Indeed. She has no idea of her fate. My beautiful goddess will come to us, without a single push from me. Seeing as my beloved Hermione is betrothed to a Slytherin, she'll be shunned by her peers in McGonagall's House. No matter how strong she is, she'll break down. She'll run, needing comfort. We'll take her to the Hidden Garden and comfort her most lovingly. Whisper in her ear that she'll be fine. That all Gryffindors are bigoted idiots, and she'll plead to be re-sorted, and we'll make sure that it happens. She'll be put into Slytherin. She'll trust only us, Regulus." I longed to say _only me_, but Regulus's purpose wasn't done yet. I still needed him. My eyes blazed with a dark fire.

"But what if she doesn't get re-sorted?"

"Then I guess I will have the privilege of fucking a Gryffindor. But that isn't important. My witch will beg for it, for us. I'll consent to teach her how to please me, and our trio will begin. By the end of the year, I'll have her married to me, my beautiful wife, pushing out my heirs, not knowing any better. She may be independent in some ways, but she'll be mine in every other way. Our Master will be so proud of me. To see that those who hold high morals can fall as easily as the rest of us. That they can be corrupted by the darkness. Soon she'll be as addicted to it as we all are."

-

Hermione's POV

Sitting on my bed, I sunk back into it as I found my release. Why did he have to affect me this way, and so strongly? If I knew any better, I would've said that he managed to slip me a love potion. All it had been was a simple bloody kiss! I groaned and grabbed a towel, sighing as I looked at my new wand. Eleven inches dragon heartstring and a wood that I had never even heard of before. Fae Oak. I didn't even know it existed, and that was saying something. According to Ollivander, it was exceedingly rare. I decided to do some research later on.

"Hermione, are you back yet?"" I froze. _Bloody hell_.

"Yes, but I'm going to go have a bath." I shouted out, my heart pounding in my ears. I hoped to Merlin that he wasn't an Animagus yet, because I knew that if he was, he could smell my arousal already. I bit my lip and ran across to the adjoining bathroom and slammed the door shut. I slid down onto the ground, a rather loud sigh of relief leaving my lips. I groaned and a small laugh escaped me when I saw the bath. It was different to the one in my time. It looked like a miniature version of the Prefect's Bathroom, except it was made in the shape of a trapezium.

"Thank the Gods!" I sunk into the sweet scented bath water, the heat working on the knots in my shoulders and back. After what I had bee n through in the last twenty four hours, it felt fantastic. When Matthew Bellamy's voice began to chant around me, I sat up in shock. It wasn't possible! Muse wasn't even a band yet! I frowned, remembering that it _was_ magic.

"Hermione? You'd best be getting out soon, it's almost midnight. You've been in there for three hours!" Barty yelled out from the common room.

"Who are you, my mother?" I teased.

"No, I don't have the curves for it." He purred. I laughed and hopped out of the bath, wrapping my towel around my body and used my wand to dry my hair. When I popped my head out the door, Barty was lost in a thick tome. I smiled fondly. No wonder we were Fated, I thought. He was much too engrossed in his book to pay me any attention. When I noticed that he was wearing glasses, I gulped dryly. There was something about it, that just seemed gorgeous. I smiled like a love struck teenager. It seemed that I was doing it a lot.

"Are you just going to stand there, precious?" He drawled softly. I blushed scarlet and quickly made my way back to my room.

"Shit." I heard Barty whisper softly, and I giggled, biting my lip as I shut the door behind me. I groaned as I hit the bed, burying my face in my new pillows.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with me? I'm acting like bloody Lavender around Ron!: As soon as I thought of it, I thought of how worried Harry and Ron must be. I knew that there was no possible way to go back yet as I had no idea what had set the ring off in the first place. Thinking on it, I wasn't even sure that I wanted to go back in the first place, even though I knew that I would have to. I grabbed a pair of underwear, pajama pants, top and a bra. I grabbed one of the school books that Dumbledore had bought for me as they were required by the school curriculum and walked out, sitting down on the other couch, ready to lose myself in the book. Every minute or so, either Barty or I looked up to stare at each other. I jumped in my seat when Barty catapulted himself out of his seat.

"Enough!" He roared. I looked up to see Barty's face aligned with mine, his lips devoured mine eagerly as he laid me down, his lithe form stretched out above me. My eyes fluttered beneath my eyelids and I gasped as he slid his tongue into my mouth, exploring my mouth wantonly. Flashbacks of our night together, when I lost my virginity to him hit me hard. My hands crept up his chest and into his hair. I moaned and begun to kiss him back. He growled low in his throat and pressed his body up against mine, his arousal lingering against my thigh. He smirked against my mouth and continued to draw me into his sinful kisses.

"Mine." He rasped throatily as he pulled back. I whimpered softly as he did so, much to his amusement and ego. He stroked my thick curls, laying his head in the crook of my neck. I gulped, my heart still racing.

"Barty? What are you doing?" He looked up at me, his eyes drawing me in as he held me tight.

"Thank you, my witch. I needed that." I flushed and closed my eyes, allowing myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I didn't know why, but I felt odd at breakfast, sitting with my fellow housemates. It felt as if I had been alienated from the rest of the Gryffindor House. I had been sorted into their House, weren't they supposed to support me?

"What's _she_ doing here?" I heard a few girls sneer disdainfully, referring to me like the muck on their shoes. It hurt me more than I would ever admit to anyone, even myself. I kept my face hidden by the myriad of curls. I toyed with the betrothal ring on my finger and smiled softly, the pain in my heart fading to a mere sting. I still felt betrayed, but it wasn't as bad, knowing that at least one person didn't hate me completely. I picked up a slice of toast and retreated to the Library, my one solace, even in this time period.

_Once a bookworm, always a bookworm…_

As I walked out of the Great Hall, one of Barty's Slytherin friends passed me a note from him as discreetly as possible. Which meant barging into me, and slipping the piece of parchment into my book bag. I unfolded the creased parchment and read it eagerly, almost too eagerly for my standards. It was quite pathetic, really.

_I can't control all of the Houses, and if I could, it wouldn't be right. Even for me. Forgive me, but I'm afraid that you've been singled out as the 'enemy'._

I smiled down at the parchment like the lovesick teenager I was rapidly turning into, against my feeble wishes and sat down at one of the library tables, placing my head in my arms, sighing softly.

"Hello there, Miss Granger." I shot up and spun around to see Regulus Black standing by the door, his mouth curled up into an arrogant smirk. I pursed my lips to refrain myself from making a derisive remark about Slytherins. It seemed every minute spent here, I was turning gaining the characteristics that the Slytherin House prized above all others. What was happening to me? I shook the thoughts from my head and stared up at Regulus expectantly.

"Hello, Regulus. What brings you here?" I asked cautiously. Didn't want to end up on the wrong side of a Death Eater, no matter how civil he appeared to be right now. It didn't matter either that he would turn traitor, as right now in this time period, he was the epitome of a loyal Death Eater. All grace and charm one minute, but if I turned my back, I would most likely be lying on the ground, lifeless. Where would that get me then?

"Books and beautiful women. I believe that we got off on the wrong foot. Please forgive me for my rudeness before, I was simply jealous." He drawled sensuously. I turned back to the familiar book cases, watching him out of the corner of my eye, ready to strike if need be. Still, I was curious. Who would he be jealous of and what for?

"Of whom exactly?"

"Barty, of course! Such a fiery and beautiful with landing in his lap? Who wouldn't be jealous? Please allow me to apologize." My cheeks flushed at the not-so-hidden compliment and I nodded cautiously.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Black." I teased playfully. He smiled slyly, recognizing my ploy and grabbed my hand, kissing my knuckles softly.

"Regulus, please." He replied, his eyes consumed with a black desire.

"Ah, Regulus, keeping my beautiful fiancé company?" We turned to see Barty leaning against the doorframe, a slight smirk on his lips. Barty walked up to me and smirked at Regulus, who simply shook his head and stepped back. I gulped as Barty turned his heavy gaze on me. How long had he been standing there, watching us? He chuckled softly and entwined his fingers with my own. I didn't protest. I didn't know what he'd do to me if I did. Any other male I could deal with, but not this one. Where had my restrictive cover gone? When did I begin to act before going over my actions repeatedly?

_When you gave your virginity to him. It may not have been consensual to begin with, but it sure did end up that way, Mione._

I mentally told the not-so-rational side of my brain to shut the hell up, and leave me alone. I was having enough trouble trying to sort out this mess as it was. I didn't need my hormones getting in the way and distracting me from the task at hand, which at the minute, was Barty Crouch Junior.

"We have Advanced Transfiguration first, goddess. I grabbed your Timetable off McGonagall in the Great Hall. She was quite stubborn and reluctant in letting me take it off her hands, spewing some ridiculous nonsense about you coming to get it yourself." He spat, his coffee colored eyes blazing at the thought of my Head of House and handed my timetable to me. I committed it to memory while the two boys conversed between each other lightly, their speech drowning out as I absorbed the information on the strip of parchment.

"So, Hermione- still up for a duel? One-on-one, of course. A friendly one, that is." I laughed at him and Barty simply smirked at the irony of Regulus's statement.

"A friendly duel between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin? Never going to happen."

"We shall see, we shall see. I'll see you two in Potions, as I have a meeting with Slughorn first. Barty nodded and turned his attention back to me.

"Would you like a tour around the Black Lake, precious? Breakfast doesn't end for another half-an-hour." He held out his arm. I looked at it, and then back at him, a small smile lighting my lips.

"Alright." He grinned impishly as I took it.

"Excellent." He whispered into my ear. I shivered in delight and he chuckled darkly.

-

As we walked around the Lake, Barty began to open up, if only slightly, and warily. I didn't want to push him too far, knowing that would result in an accidental release of his temper, and if he was anything like Snape, that would be the last thing that I would ever want to see. Even with the small information that he confided to me, I could see how he had been driven insane over the years of his childhood, resulting in him murdering his Father without a singular shred of remorse of the man who had been responsible for his birth. His father had thought that his work at the Ministry was more important than his son, who, like all children, thrived off constant companionship and the approval of his father. His father, Barty Crouch Senior, was the most insensitive, unsupportive man that I had ever had the displeasure of hearing about, and that was saying something. I held his arm tightly as he spoke about his mother, remembering how she had given up her life in the future to save her son for rotting to death, if only for a small while. I watched Barty keenly as he spoke, his face betraying his true emotions every now and then. His sanity was like the tip of a knife, balancing on a chopping board. One wrong move, and it's all over. Azkaban had just increased the process. Still, I had to question him. I was an inquisitive creature by nature(AN: If you have read the play _Copenhagen_ by Michael Frayn, this is where this quote is derived from).

"Barty? Why am I like this? I used to abhor the couples who were this 'lovey-dovey' after such a small period of time." He turned to me, sitting up slightly as I questioned him. He frowned, tracing my jaw line softly. I couldn't help but close my eyes, his soft touch making my heart race.

"I haven't poisoned you, if that's what you're asking."

"I believe you, but I need an explanation. I can't just trust my heart all of the time. As much as I wish I could, you're just not trustworthy in my future. How am I supposed to trust you here if I couldn't even trust you there?" He seemed disheartened by my lack of faith in him, but there was no way that I could pretend to trust him. At least, not yet. Not until he had proved himself to have no ulterior motives. I knew that I could be waiting an eternity, but I had no plans whatsoever to become the trophy wife of a bloody Death Eater. He laid back and closed his eyes briefly, drawing me in closer. As I watched I noticed the wind ruffle his hair, and his muscles stretched underneath his school uniform. I blushed and bit my lip. He exhaled deeply and grasped my shoulders tightly, his arms almost like chains, unwilling to relinquish their hold over me.

"Sometimes, you have to live without the answer, and just live." He murmured into my hair, nuzzling it softly as he tried to avoid the question. I laughed at the blunt aversion and he chuckled, knowing full well that I had seen through his dodge.

"Very wise answer, Mr. Crouch. Almost Dumbledore like." He scoffed and rolled his eyes before he helped me up, his arms still encircled around my waist. He lifted a hand up almost hesitantly, caressing my cheek softly.

"We should return." I nodded, staring up at the sky. Everything was still going much too fast for my liking, but it was finally slowing down to a pace that I could almost deal with, which was good. I grabbed his hand as a show of faith, and let him escort me back up to the Castle and to our class. Time to face the music, or a class where both of our Houses were together. It did not bode well for my own sanity.

I had no idea what was going to happen, but I knew that it wasn't going to be a smooth ride.


	6. Chapter 6

The chatter in the classroom began to decrease as everyone watched me sit with the Slytherins, as they had not yet treated me like dirt, even if the only reason for that was by Barty's influence. I felt much safer, more guarded with the manipulative bunch than with my own House. It almost felt as if I was in an alternative universe, with the difference in my feelings and the 'crowd' that I was hanging out with. The glares that I received from the Gryffindor side of the room weren't lost on me, just ignored.

"Look at her, all high and mighty with the fucking Head Boy. She's probably slept with all of the teachers already to get good marks." I felt tears sting in my eyelids, but bit them back. I smiled when Barty grasped my hand tightly.

"Thank you." I whispered softly. He smirked and I straightened up in my seat as McGonagall walked into the room, her head held high as always. She saw me sitting with the Slytherins, and her eyes narrowed with obvious disdain.

"Miss Granger, wouldn't you feel more comfortable sitting with your own House?" She remarked, her gaze lingering on Barty for far too long. It was clear that she disapproved, but right now, her approval didn't count for much as her entire House had ostracized me from their company, so I had no choice but to turn to Barty and his friends.

"I'm afraid that the majority of my House are being rather pigheaded. I did nothing to offend them, yet I hear them talking about me like dirt. I wouldn't put myself through that unless I leaned towards Sadism, Professor. I'm quite fine where I am right now." The majority of the House had enough morals to looked chastised, but most of the girls simply laughed at me.

"See? I rest my case." I remarked triumphantly. Barty chuckled and stroked the back of my hand sensuously. I flushed and crossed my legs almost protectively. I saw Barty lick his lips eagerly, his eyes darkening with apparent desire. McGonagall cleared her throat rather sharply, pulling me out of my daze.

"I repeat, Miss Granger, it would be wiser for you to sit with the Gryffindors." She almost growled.

"As I said before, Professor, I'm quite content with where I am right now." I said as calmly as possible, ignoring the rising heat of my temper. She huffed indignantly and proceeded with the class.

All throughout the class, I got a range of mixed glances. The ones of lust came from Barty's direction, disinterest from the majority of the Slytherins, mixed in with curiosity, while the majority of the Gryffindors flaunted their blatant hate for my existence. They were being so stereotypical, even more so than my generation, that it made me sick to my stomach.

"Hermione?" I sat up, surprised. Barty normally addressed me with annoying pet names, ones that I had grown accustomed to. So when he addressed me by my proper name, I was a little shocked. He laughed at my shocked expression and I frowned, concentrating on my school work once again. I was almost finished. No matter what I felt, or how high the intensity of my feelings got for the boy beside me, my education always took priority.

"Is it so surprising that I addressed you by your true name?" I gave him a slight smile.

"Do I really have to answer that?" I remarked dryly, a small smile on my lips. He laughed and nodded.

"Please do." It struck me that he was trying to attempt small talk. And failing miserably.

"You've never had to wait for anything, have you?" I asked, referring to us. He smirked and shook his head.

"Am I that transparent?" If he was anyone else, I would've said that he looked sheepish. But, it was still him. A conniving, manipulative Slytherin student, no matter how much he sugar coated it.

"No, I'm just good at reading people." I replied, turning my concentration back to the textbook, whilst stealing occasional glances at him. It was these glances that gave me the chance to see him being summoned by Voldemort. I could see the badly concealed pain written on his face as he attempted to finish the lesson without any distractions. I had heard that to ignore a summons from Voldemort was about as painful as receiving a Cruciatius Curse, at times, even more painful. I had experience with the Cruciatius, so I had an inkling of just how painful it was for Barty to ignore his summons. He saw me staring at him intently and he gave me a heartwarming smile, trying to sooth my suspicions. It did the exact opposite to what he had hoped. As the bell chimed and we made our way back to the Common Room, I saw several Slytherins make their way out of the classroom as quickly as possible, obviously rushing for Hogsmeade so that they could pass the non-apparation fields and answer their Master's summons. Barty's eyes narrowed as he saw me analyzing the Slytherins. He grabbed my arm and pulled me along. I could feel the cold sweat emanating off his trembling fingers as he practically dragged me to our dorms. I wrenched my arm out of his grip and stared at him. I couldn't help but feel pain squeezing at my heart. I had begun to let him in, and he had wormed his way in, unwilling to leave it.

"Just go."

"Hermione?" I averted my gaze and picked up my book bag, refusing to turn around and stare at him. I knew that if I did, I would forgive him in a shot. But he had chosen this life before I turned up, it wasn't my responsibility to set him on the right track when he had already taken the Mark. I jumped slightly as he pulled me back into his chest, his lithe form pressed against my curves caused me to blush fiercely. I shivered softly as he ran the tip of his tongue along the expanse of my neck.

"You're still mine, goddess. Don't forget that. No matter how different we are, you belong to me. And nothing you do can change that, as we both know that we're both as stubborn as each other, Hermione. While I'm gone, do me a favour and check up on your Family name. both that of your Father's, and your Mother's." He rasped throatily, sucking gently. I shuddered softly as he cupped my breast with one hand, a low growl echoing from his chest.

"Barty, why are you so obsessed with my family?" I hissed at him as he let me go. A sinister smirk curved his lips upwards. I gulped. He made evil look handsome. He cupped my chin and chuckled darkly.

"Not all is as it appears to be, Goddess. The lines of morality and insanity are often blurred. Appearances are often deceptive." He spun me around before kissing me languidly. I felt his body wrack with pain as his kiss melted my defenses. He pulled back sharply, gasping for air. I cupped his cheek, stroking it softly as he tried to ignore the pain.

"Come with me." He hissed. I shook my head softly. He growled angrily before pushing me back.

"I disobeyed my Master for a useless girl!" I was hurt by his words. I stepped back. My walls were back up at full strength. I spun around, heading back to the Head's Dorm, burying myself in work, trying to ignore the pain in my heart. I refused to cry, as it would make me feel weak. I heard a timid knock on the door. Who would want to speak to me? The rest of the school absolutely hated me. I ignored the knocking, laying down on the couch, letting all my worries and fears float away.

When I woke up in the middle of the night, I was surprised to see that I had been covered with a blanket. I sat up, curious to see if Barty had gotten back yet. I opened the door to his room, my curiosity appeased when I saw him lying in his bed, flinching. I exhaled deeply and sat down by his side, smoothing back his brown hair.

"Barty? Wake up." I whispered softly. Barty opened his eyes wearily, fear evident in his eyes.

"Hermione." He whispered back. A small smile graced my lips. I pressed a kiss to his forehead and laughed awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head and smiled lovingly. I was in love with a Death Eater. I knew that it wasn't just lust anymore. It had matured past that. I climbed over Bart and slid into his bed. I wrapped my arms around his body, tracing the light snail trail that led into his boxer shorts.

"I'm sorry." I smiled against his warm skin and nodded

"Just go back to sleep, Barty." He wrapped a possessive arm around me and we both drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When I awoke, I was a little disorientated. I didn't remember how I had ended up in Barty's bed, or what had happened last night, as my mind was still riddled with the haze of a long needed sleep. I stretched my arms and legs, staring up at Barty. He looked so peaceful. I smoothed several stubborn strands of hair out of his face, watching him as he moved closer to me in his sleep. I untangled my arms from his as I continued to watch him in his sleep, at his most vulnerable point.

"Mione…" He whispered softly, wrapping his arms around my waist, stopping me from leaving. I huffed and shook him lightly.

"Barty. Wake up and let me go, I've got to go get dressed. Barty!" I hissed, shaking him lightly. He continued to sleep, ignoring my pleas. I gritted my teeth together and growled with annoyance.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted in his ear. He bolted upwards, letting me go in the progress, causing me to fall off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Thanks, Barty." I commented dryly. He leaned over the side of the bed and stared down at me, a quizzical frown written into his features.

"What are you doing all the way down there?" He asked, clearly fighting the urge to grin. I glared at him and sat up.

"Having a tea party. What do you think I'm doing down here? You bloody pushed me off! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go get dressed before I end up late for class." I huffed, slamming the door behind me. I heard Barty chuckling to himself as I stormed out, muttering several obscenities under my breath as I did so.

"Bloody men."

"So, I heard you and old Barty boy had a spat last night." I rolled my eyes at Regulus and continued to sketch the unicorn that had brought in, resulting in the rest of the girls fawning over it.

"It's nobody else's business."

"Actually, your relationship with Barty is everybody's business. Especially HIS. He was intrigued, as Barty had never before shown any interest in women besides the odd fling which normally last about a few days, maybe a week if they're lucky. All the Slytherins are interested to see how this turns out, as all of a sudden, Barty announces that he's engaged to the girl who just appeared out of nowhere." I looked up at Regulus, intrigued. Regulus lowered his voice as he continued to speak.

"You-Know-Who had heard about you the very day you arrived, and wanted Barty to bring you along with him. I'm sure you've heard of what happens to those who disobey You-Know-Who. Barty asked you, but I knew he wasn't going to push you. He may not show it, but he does feel for you. I'd say he might even love you. Barty was never one to wear his heart on his sleeve. Not after how his father continually pushed him away and refused to give him the attention we all crave as kids. His mother is the only one who has ever cared for him in his entire life, Hermione. We all use him in one way or another, and don't give anything back in return. He needs someone who won't just use him like everyone else. Clearly, in Barty's eyes, that someone is you." I stared at Regulus like he had just admitted that his mother was an octopus that did ballet and his father was a hamster.

"Regulus, you have more depth than I ever thought a Black would ever have."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" I laughed and looked up at him.

"Are you still up for that duel, Black?" His eyes glimmered at the prospect of a duel and I laughed again.

"No outside help. Just us and our wands."

"No wandless magic or Animagi use." My eyes widened.

"How?" He smirked arrogantly.

"Please, Hermione. Give me some credit. I'm not as stupid as my idiot brother. That bite mark on your neck? Came from another Animagus. I'm guessing the Barty from your time, as he hid it with a hickey. His claim on you. You give off little signs as well, aspects of having an Animagi form. I should know. I am one myself, after all." I blushed and he chuckled.

"What are you?" I asked softly, intrigued.

"As ironic as this is, I'm a lion." I laughed and analyzed his name.

"It makes sense. Regulus is a star in the Leo constellation." He nodded and I grinned.

"And what are you then , Mione?"

"Same as Barty." His eyes widened and I flushed.

"Wow. Talk about made for each other." I scoffed and stood up to hand in my finished work to the Professor.

"I don't believe in Divination. It's a very wooly subject, in my opinion." Regulus chuckled and I frowned.

"What?"

"I stand by my point." He grinned, turning away to hand his own work in. I grabbed my book bag and headed back up to the Castle, Regulus's words on my mind. I needed somewhere to think. I headed for the Room of Requirement.

When I arrived there, I didn't know what to ask for. I know that I needed a place to think to myself, but what was I in the mood for? A replica of the library? I waited impatiently as the big doors swung open, anxious to see what the Room of Requirement had provided me with.

"Barty?" I was taken by surprise. It wasn't the Barty I had been around. It was the Barty that I had lost my virginity to. I hadn't quite expected to see the mature version of Barty standing there. The Room of Requirement had given me him when I needed to think? What the bloody hell was it thinking?

"Hermione… it's a wonderful room, isn't it?" He purred softly, standing before me, cleaner than I had ever seen him before.

"What the hell did you do?!" He chuckled darkly, reaching out to pull me into his embrace. I gasped when I realised that he was actually a physical being.

"How are you here?" My curiosity took precedence. He growled lustfully, tilting my chin up to kiss me hungrily. I gasped at the now all too familiar touch, unable to stop myself.

"Yes, my vixen, open up for me." He hissed, pressing me into the closest wall.

"Answer me! How are you here and how did I get here?!" He stroked my cheek and smirked arrogantly.

"All is going to hell on the Light's side. They were nothing without you, goddess. My little vixen, you were the source of their information. They were using you, as they used me. You may know of Dumbledore's manipulation, but you have no idea of the extent of it. And how am I here? Well, that's a secret that you must uncover. I do remember how much you loved your puzzles." He whispered huskily, sending a delightful shiver down my spine. He nuzzled my ear, nipping it softly as he traveled down my neck. His hands fumbled with my skirt, his cool fingers pressed up against my underwear. I jolted. He laughed darkly.

"It scares you, doesn't it? No matter which Barty I am, it scares you that I have such a hold over both your heart and your body. Answer me, Hermione!" He roared, his eyes gleaming with madness.

"Yes!" He stopped his onslaught and lowered his head.

"Tell me, Hermione- have you fucked me yet?"

"What?! NO!" He chuckled softly, nuzzling my hair. I pulled back, staring him in the eye.

"Why are you so pushy?"

"Why are you so smart?" I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Why is it so important that I look up my family?"

"Dumbledore has deceived you. I must right that wrong. I may be manipulative in my own way, but it is only fair. The Gods gifted me with you as my reward, but you are so reluctant to let me in. if I am correct, you have only just admitted to yourself that you love me. The younger version of me did not show up today, did he not?" I nodded, a little wary.

" He's in the Hospital Wing. Master's curse is finally taking effect. You must comfort him."

"But, I-" He was beginning to fade.

"The counter curse is Drak Feir." He kissed me eagerly, almost lovingly, before he faded into mist. I stared at the spot where he had just been. I picked up my book bag, thinking on what he had said, and deciphering the counter curse. Drak Feir. _Dark Fire_. My eyes widened in shock, and I swore, forgetting about my book bag, running for the Hospital Wing as quickly as possible. I hoped that nothing to serious had happened, or that I wasn't too late.


	8. Chapter 8

When I arrived at the Hospital Wing, my heart was thumping inside of my chest like crazy. I bit my bottom lip, worried.

"Hermione! Where the bloody hell were you?" Regulus snarked and I glared at him.

"Someone from my past decided to show up all of a sudden." Well, it certainly wasn't a lie. I moved to Barty's bed, a frown etched into my features.

"Oh, Merlin. What the hell happened to you, Barty?" I whispered, taking in his shaking form. He opened his eyes wearily, jolting every few seconds.

"Mya…Mione…" I smiled faintly and stared up at Madame Pomfrey.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"He's burning up from the inside, my dear. I'm sorry, but he won't make it through the day."

"He will, Madame Pomfrey. I'm sure of it. I've seen this curse before." I half lied. I had to thank Barty for giving me the counter curse later.

"Drak Feir!" I shouted, watching as the magic shot forth from my wand. Regulus watched with anticipation as Barty stopped jolting all of a sudden. I watched him, my heart frozen. It seemed like a life time before he gave any reaction to the counter curse.

"Mione…" I knelt down and conjured a wet cloth, dabbing his forehead, my eyes kind.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered softly, as if we were the only two in the room. He smiled, gripping my wrist tightly, stroking it softly as he opened his eyes. I gulped at the display of raw affection in them. He was finally beginning to truly open up to me.

"Hungry. And tired." I nodded, moving back, allowing him some space.

"I'll let you rest, then."

"No! No…" He rasped throatily. I stared up at Madame Pomfrey.

"I'll connect another bed to his. Just as long as he gets some rest. No fooling around." I blushed scarlet and nodded firmly, turning back to the crowd of snakes. I smiled at Regulus and he shooed them all out before giving me a small smirk. I settled down on the bed beside him and smiled.

"Your Barty came." He whispered quietly. I froze. How had he known?

"I felt it, the shift." I shushed him and kissed his forehead.

"Do you love me, Hermione?" I stared into his coffee colored eyes, breathing in deeply.

"I do. But, I will never become a Death Eater. Not for you, not for anyone. Nor will be in Slytherin. I know you wanted me to get re-sorted, but I refuse to, Barty. Gryffindor is where I belong, no matter who I acquaint myself with." He growled under his breath, letting it go for now. I knew that this wouldn't be the last time we talked about it. Barty was as stubborn as I was. I watched Madame Pomfrey fix him up a Pepper-Up Potion before she left us alone again. I watched him take the potion, making sure that he consumed it all, before asking what had been burning my curiosity ever since this Barty had known that my Barty showed up in the Room of Requirement.

"How can you tell?" He smiled crookedly and shushed me with his index finger.

"That isn't important right now. What is more important right now, Hermione?" I nodded, lying down beside him.  
"That you get rest." He frowned and pulled my body up against his own.

"Not exactly what I had in mind…" He growled lustfully, his eyes consumed with his own lust as he grinded his hips against mine. I blushed scarlet and gulped, his hard arousal poking against my thigh persistently.

"How are you always, um, aroused?" I asked, my tone incredulous.

"It's a gift." He commented arrogantly. He chuckled softly and nibbled on my throat sweetly.

"I need you, always. My precious vixen." He whispered hoarsely, sliding his hand under my school shirt, undoing my bra skillfully. His eyes were greedily taking in my breasts. I gasped again as his other hand found its way underneath my skirt, sliding my underwear down my thighs, to down my ankles.

" Merlin, I can smell you from here, gorgeous." He breathed, inhaling deeply.

"Barty…" I panted as he plunged a lithe finger into my heat, his gaze concentrated on my face as he watched and waited for my reactions. He smirked, hissing with delight as I gripped his shoulders tightly as he thrusted his finger into me.

"Did he leave you wanting, goddess? Yes?" His voice was rough, hoarse. I arched my back, a small whimper escaping my lips. I nuzzled his neck, stretching as I tried to relieve the tight knot of pleasure building up within me.

"Oh no. I don't think so. You're not cumming until I'm buried deep inside of you, your walls tightening around my cock." I flushed at his dirty language, and pleaded with him.

"Barty- please!" He panted heavily and licked his lips hungrily. I glanced over at the door where Madame Pomfrey had disappeared through, apprehensive. He gripped my chin and forced me to face him once more. His tongue flickered out erratically, almost acting like a sensor to pick up the scent of our arousal.

"Exquisite." His eyes were bright with madness, a shallow reflection of his future self.

"Barty, you should, rest." I managed to utter, any coherent thoughts or speech destroyed by his wonderful fingers. If I was thinking straight, I would've noted the fact that I was acting so incredibly wanton that I would've wanted to slap myself in an attempt to make me see reason. But as it was, all I could concentrate on was how _good_ Barty's fingers felt inside me.

"So wet, aren't you? A golden Gryffindor being pleasured by a snake, a Slytherin. I wonder what McGonagall would say if she heard? Merlin, why you think you belong in Gryffindor beats me. You're so passionate, gorgeous. In fact, I think that it's time for me to lay my claim on you. I know that the future me has already done it, you stunk of me when you landed in my lap, vixen. But, it's my turn now."

"Possessive bastard!" I hissed as he grinned maniacally. He licked his lips eagerly and snapped his teeth.

"Oh yes!"

It took an entire week before Barty escaped the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey's 'wrath'. I wasn't that concerned when he was in there, as it stopped him from trying to lay more 'love bites' on me, thank Merlin. I was still recovering from the last lot he _blessed_ me with. When I came out of the Hospital Wing after the first night Barty spent in there, Regulus began to mercilessly tease me about it.

"You're a marked woman now, Granger." He'd jeered. For the rest of the day, he was sporting pink hair everywhere and professing his love for every male in Hogwarts. The first one- Dumbledore.

"I want our duel, Granger. Five minutes, in the Room of Requirement." He hissed, his ego bruised. I laughed and he held his hand out.

"Oh, you're actually serious? Alright then Black, but be forewarned. I had an excellent teacher." The strings of my heart pulled tighter. I wasn't sure who my loyalties were towards anymore. My best friend, or the man whom had proclaimed himself as my fiancé?

I was surprised to see that Regulus had already arrived, along with a pack of Slytherins. I frowned disapprovingly and he simply smirked.

"Ready to lose, Gryffindor?"  
"See, this is what I meant. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin can't possibly have a 'friendly duel'. It's completely impossible!" I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"Hmm, not everyday I get to see Regulus's ass get whipped by a girl." I turned around to see Barty standing on my side. He grinned and Regulus pouted.

"Barty, I'm your best mate! You'd choose her over me?"

"Easily. She wouldn't be mine if she couldn't hold her own, Reg. Plus, I'm eager to see her in action." I flushed as Barty's light banter almost made him seem sane.

"You won't interrupt?" I asked suspiciously. He simply shook his head. I pursed my lips and turned to Regulus. He was watching Barty curiously. We both knew something was up. He was acting too normal for the Barty we knew. No glimmers of madness, no manic grins. Just, normality. Something was incredibly wrong. I shook the thoughts from my mind and nodded to Regulus. He nodded back. We walked to the center, bowed to each other before assuming the position at our own ends of the converted room. The count ended, and the first sparks of magic flashed.


	9. Chapter 9

She was beautiful, moving with such refined grace as she dodged Regulus's countless attacks. _This_ was the warrior goddess that I saw that hid behind the façade of a reserved bookworm. _This_ was the passionate witch whom I yearned to unleash unto the world. _My_ witch. I licked my lips eagerly as I took in her form. I wanted to keep her to myself, but my Master had expressed his interest in her, and I was always eager to please my Master. Even if it meant that my plans for my witch got delayed for a while. I needed to please my Master, I needed to get back into his good graces. I watched with unconcealed amusement as my beautiful goddess continued to kick Regulus's ass. I frowned disapprovingly as Regulus eyed my witch greedily. The green serpent within me hissed and roared in anger as he eyed my witch. Originally, I had planned on sharing my witch. But she was much to precious to be shared. I needed to have her. I knew it was safe for my Master to be with her alone, as he was as asexual as they came. Not even Bella could turn his head, and that was saying something. I knew that he humored Bellatrix, taking her on as his 'lover' to prove that he was still partially human. He was held in God status among the majority of the Death Eaters, his once handsome features warped and twisted when he took the Imortalis Potion. It hadn't worked quite right, much to the dismay of his former Potions Master. An amused smirk graced my lips as I thought of the half digested Potions Master.

Turning my attention back to the duel, I watched my witch and my male lover with anticipation. Hermione was just toying with him now. The mad beast inside of me wanted to have my beautiful witch ever so much. In every way possible. Ever since she had fallen into my lap from the skies, smelling so wonderfully sinful, all I had dreamt of was taking her, fucking her. Claiming her as my own. I had many fantasies of her that had kept me entertained. Fucking her up against the wall, any wall at all. But, the most reoccurring dream was the one where she was beneath me, her wrists tied above her head with green and silver silk. She was beautiful, looking upon me with such adoration, that I could help but pound into dream Hermione as she whispered her love for me. My Master always spouted about how love was a weak emotion, and in some circumstances, I agreed with my Master. But if she was willing to love me, I would take advantage of it. I glanced back up at my witch, her entire body glowing with magic. I saw her flushed cheeks and heaving chest as Regulus sent a tripping hex her way. A snarl threatened to escape me. I cared not that she and Regulus were only playing. The dark possessive beast within me reared its head wherever she was concerned. I was glad of one of her terms. I would never allow her to become a Death Eater, even if she hadn't stated it as a term. It would mean that she would never be open for others to play with when 'pretty' Muggle women and Mudbloods were in short supply. My Master knew of my terms, and begrudgingly agreed to them. He had to, or he knew that I would never supply him with 'fresh meat' for the Death Eaters, which were always return in top condition, or the Death Eaters were to be punished severely. Being Head Boy and a Death Eater did have some perks for my Master, I thought darkly.

Regulus was a good duelist, I had to give him that, but compared to me, to be honest, his technique could be improved. A lot. He knew how to use his spells and hexes, but didn't know how in the world to strategize properly.

"Ready to give in yet, Hermione?" Regulus purred seductively. I scoffed. He had to result to using taunts to try and distract me from winning. I shot a disarming hex his way and a small smirk lit my lips as he only just dodged it.

"Oi! I said friendly, friendly!"

"Like you'd play friendly yourself, Black." He gave me a wicked smirk and shot a dark hex at me, which I dodged with grace. He growled and gritted his teeth before glancing at Barty.

"Can you see how much Barty is enjoying this?" He hissed, coming up from behind and grabbing my arms.

"Hey! No physical contact, remember?" He chuckled darkly and leaned in.

"You were the one who pointed out that I wasn't one to play fair, Gryffindor." He whispered huskily, his lustful tone sending chills down my spine. Regulus was a fine person to speak with, but I wasn't sure that I would feel anything towards him more than platonic. He was one of those attractive wizards who you could admire, but not touch. I didn't think I wanted to touch him anyway. Ginny was right. This 'fated' thing made any other types of relationships seem wrong.

"Stop it, Regulus." I hissed as he stroked my arms. He snorted and gripped my waist. I looked up at Barty. He looked furious.

"You did say you would share, Barty boy." He chuckled. I froze and Barty stared at me.

"Let go of her, Regulus. She's mine." He growled possessively.

"Going back on your word, are we? I figured you would. You always have had a tight hold on all things that you possess." I paled at the maniacal anger that Barty was showing. He was shaking with it. He saw my fear and smirked, approaching us. Regulus's smirk faded as he caressed my cheek. I stared up at him, my eyes frantic with worry.

"Regulus, sometimes you Black's are just so fucking gullible." He spat, pulling me into his chest. I clung to him, scared. Regulus may have been a tease, but he didn't deserve Barty's anger or insanity. I spun around, staring at Regulus with wide eyes. Regulus stepped back warily. I tried to loosen Barty's grip on my waist, but it only seemed to increase.

"Let me go!" Barty snarled angrily, his nostrils flaring.

"You wish to return to his embrace?" He sneered. For such a skinny wizard, he was exceedingly strong.

"No, but you need to calm down!" I shouted at him, refusing to let his anger get the better of him or me.

"Stop wriggling, witch. I only have so much restraint." He rasped, his tongue flickering out of his mouth erratically. He watched me blush and pushed me up against the closest wall. He glanced at Regulus and smirked arrogantly.

"She's mine, Regulus. You'll not touch her. And if you do, well, let's just say that Master will hear about it, and neither of us will be happy." Regulus's gaze darkened, and he whipped out his wand once more. Barty's insane laughter began to echo throughout the Room of Requirement.

"You're going to hex _me_?" Barty let go of me, and I huffed.

"You're both being stupid. You're best friends, why can't you both just get over your egos?"

"Ah, Hermione, this conversation does not concern you. And it is not a question of ego. He promised me the opportunity to share you, and I do intend on collecting it." I turned back to Barty, my face flushed with anger.

"You _what_?!" I whipped out my own wand and pointed it at Barty's throat. He smirked and leaned in, his facial expression imitating that of a snake.

"I am no angel, you know that yourself. Tell me witch, when you first saw me, what were you attracted to? My looks? No, I don't believe so. My _darkness_… yes, the little Gryffindor witch wanted to taste absolute sin. You will see me at my absolute worst, I promise you that." He ignored Regulus and concentrated on me. The worst thing was that I knew he was speaking the truth. He was dangerous, and I loved it. I looked away, feeling shameful. I had abandoned all of my friends for this dark wizard, and I knew if I had the chance not to, I would do it over and over again.

"Ha! She accepts it!" He laughed, his eyes sparkling at his victory. He looked me in the eye, his smirk growing seductive.

"Will you come to me, witch?" He crooned softly, licking his lips eagerly. My conflicted emotions showed in my eyes. He came towards me, his movements like that of a predator. I gulped as he took the hand that held my wand and brought it up to his face.

"Let go, my witch." He purred, kissing my knuckles softly. Almost tenderly. My mind went blank, and before I knew it, my wand had been abandoned. He grinned and cradled my hand, kissing my forehead softly.

"Yes, let go…" His voice was almost hypnotic.

"Hermione!" Regulus shouted, bringing me out of the haze I was in.

"He's mad!" I nodded sadly, knowing that I would regret my choice. I knew that he was insane, but I couldn't help but love him.

"I know. But, I can't help it." Barty held me close, his heart thumping in time with my own.

"Now that we've resolved that problem, it's time to move onto the next one." He hissed at Regulus. I recoiled, refusing to let his madness go any further. It was time to summon up some Gryffindor courage.

"No, Barty." He glanced down at me, and then my hands. They were covering his own. I saw the hatred in his eyes fade into sadness. It was clear that the world had truly done a number on him.

"No more."


	10. Chapter 10

Barty stared up at me, the sadness in his eyes pulling at my heart. I reached up, cupping his cheek tenderly. His now wide eyes softened and he actually blushed as I leaned up on my toes to kiss him. He had always been the one to start any sort of affection, not me.

"Hermione?" I smiled as a 17 year old boy stared back at me. Not the Death Eater, not the slightly disturbed boy who would kill any one in his path, and relish in doing so. The teenager Barty Crouch Junior smiled almost kindly before increasing his hold on my waist. The short, tender moment between us was destroyed quicker than it was made.

"You're whipped by a fucking skirt. How fucking hilarious! I never thought that I'd see the day. Congratulations Granger, on succeeding where so many have failed." I squeezed Barty's hand encouragingly, and he simply scoffed.

"Just like a Black. Fucking coward. It was obvious that you belonged to me the minute you fell from the heavens into my lap."

"He's your best friend!" He laughed spitefully.

"Slytherins don't have friends. You are not to talk to him."

"You can't just bloody order me around like a dog!" He chuckled darkly, nibbling and sucking on my earlobe harshly. I shivered.

"Just watch me, vixen."

The massive rift between Barty and Regulus seemed irreparable. This caused the entire Slytherin House to be torn in two, divided down the middle as each Slytherin was forced to pick their own side in their own bloody House. That in turn affected me, as one of them was my self-proclaimed boyfriend, who was just as irritable as he was that afternoon, and the other was someone whom I had grown increasingly close to over the short period of time that I had been there. Slytherins were even worse when it came to their own bloody pride. In the past, I would've secretly reveled in the fact that the Slytherin House was getting their just desserts, but now, it hurt. I may have not been in the past for long, a little under a month, but I could see how it was affecting everyone. The Gryffindors were of course happy, as their rivals were experiencing disaster within their own sanctuary, making it a battlefield. My House could be so bloody stereotypical at times, unwilling to let go of past prejudices. It was horrible, as I had grown so close to both Regulus and Barty, but Barty never let me out of his sleep now until we were asleep.

"This is getting ridiculous!" I huffed, refusing to touch or even talk to Barty until he had matured enough to go work out a truce with Regulus after a week of walking on eggshells around Barty, trying not to invoke his anger by speaking to or about Regulus. I could only be so accommodating for so long. When I told Barty what I thought, Barty wasn't very happy with that, or me.

"You're being an idiot, Hermione. I refuse to apologize for his faults. Why should I?" Barty clarified arrogantly. I stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"_I'm_ being an idiot?! You're the one who made that stupid promise in the first place! My body is none of your business! You can't just bargain it off to any one who comes along because you need them to co-operate with you! I'm my own bloody person, not your toy to pass around! By doing so, you've treated me like a whore, and I'll die before I become one!" I shouted at him, turning on my heel and taking sanctuary in the library. I couldn't stand being around him right now.

Finding a secluded area in the library, I opened up my books and begun reading, trying to quell the anger rising from the pit of my stomach. I had enough of spats like this in my own bloody time line. I supposed that no matter where or when you are, things like this always happened, but it didn't mean that they had to be so damned pig-headed about it!

"Bloody men." I hissed softly, glaring at the words on the page as if they had committed the crime themselves.

"I don't think glaring at the book is going to help your problem, sweetheart." I snapped my head up to see a boy in Gryffindor colors standing before me. He reminded me of a rather young version of David Bowie, with his hair and eyes.

"Shouldn't you be hating me?" I asked rather bluntly.

"Pardon?" He seemed a bit confused.

"The rest of our House hates me, so why are you here? To try and taunt me for having a relationship with the enemy?" He scoffed lightly and stepped forward. I tensed up immediately, more than slightly apprehensive. He chuckled and stole my book from my lap, waving it around in front of my face. I rolled my eyes at his antics, wanting to retreat back into the safe haven that my book offered.

"Dumbledore's wary of you, did you know that?" I was the confused one now.

"Me? Why? I haven't done anything to make it so."

"You're engaged to a Slytherin. And not just any Slytherin, but Crouch Junior. What more is there to it? He's the worst of the lot." I narrowed my gaze sharply. I felt the need to protect Barty, even though I knew that it was fairly true.

"He's not as bad as everyone thinks." I muttered. It was so cliché, but I felt like spouting 'he's just a victim of his environment, that's all'.

"Clearly, if he got a bird like you…" He muttered under his breath. My cheeks flushed and I frowned, stealing my book back from him.

"I'm not a bird, so don't call me one." He held his hands up in defense. I laughed.

"There we go, isn't that better?"

"Who are you?" I asked stridently. He seemed taken back by the sharpness of my question, but answered any way.

"Gareth Kingsley. Nice to meet you." He said with an over dramatic bow. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my book. I looked up over my book at the boy who seemed determined to destroy my silence. He seemed a little miffed being ignored like that. I smiled mischievously.

_That's what he gets for interrupting me. I'm sure that he deserved his ego to be taken down a few pegs or so._

"Hermione!" I looked up to see Barty standing at the doorway with an entourage of Slytherins behind him. Barty smirked arrogantly at Gareth and slid an arm around my waist casually. I rolled my eyes in annoyance at Barty's never ending need to be possessive over me. Especially since Barty and Regulus's fight.

"Why are you here? Is it _too_ much to ask for some peace and quiet?" I snapped, pushing Barty back and placing my hands on my hips defiantly. Barty's eyes darkened and I snorted. Of course he'd be turned on by my anger. Typical Dark Wizard. Barty licked his lips eagerly, and chuckled. My cheeks flushed.

_Damn him._

"Yes, why are you here, Crouch? We were having quite a, _stimulating_ conversation…" Barty's nostrils flared angrily at the not-so-hidden innuendo and raised an eyebrow at Gareth as he saw me roll my eyes again. These two brought out it out of me quite a lot.

"Is that so, Kingsley? By the look on Hermione's face, I am disinclined to believe that."

"She's a girl, she doesn't know anything." Barty inhaled sharply, staring at Gareth with a cheeky grin.

"You truly are an idiot." He commented rather happily as my anger consumed me and was directed at Gareth. The fear in Gareth's eyes was so obvious that it just wasn't funny.

"Just because I'm a girl does not mean I am some bumbling bimbo with nothing in my head but air." I growled, my wand hand twitching by my side. If I yelled at somebody, it wasn't that serious. But right now, I was positively enraged! I whipped out my wand and began flinging spells at him, leaving the rest of the Slytherins in awe of my magic. Barty just grinned.

"Chauvinistic pig!" I hissed, an almost evil smirk lighting my face as I observed the aftermath. Pimples and boils riddled his skin, which was now a bright shade of red combined with gold.

"House colours." A Slytherin laughed as Gareth tried to stand up, but the tripping hex combined with a sticking charm prevented it.

"Y-you're just a fucking whore who'll spread her legs for any thing with something between their legs!" He screamed. I froze. I could take anything except that. Insults, hexes, hell, even the Cruciatius Curse. But not being called a whore. Barty gripped my wrist, stopping me this time, instead of the other way around. He pulled me in, stroking my hair softly.

"I'll deal with him." He murmured, his voice so calm that it scared me.

"Don't kill him." I whispered. He tilted my chin up.

"He called you a whore…" He said, his tone almost sad. No not sad, pleading. He wanted to kill him. He was pleading with me to let him kill him.

"He doesn't deserve it." I murmured before burying my face in his warm chest. He held me tight, turning his wand on Gareth. I didn't want to hear anything that happened. I didn't want to hear Barty torturing him. I didn't want to hear Gareth's endless screams of pain. Barty gave me this one solace. He picked me up, treating me more fragile than I actually was. He turned to the Slytherins.

"Deal with him, but don't kill him." He ordered, his voice steely.


	11. Chapter 11

.hI kept my eyes clenched shut as Barty took me back to the Head Dorms. I was sick of everything. I wanted Regulus and Barty to hurry up and 'make up'. Barty was all well and good, but I needed more human interaction besides just Barty.

"Vixen, look at me." I did as he asked, much too tired to resist. He laid me down on the bed, his brown eyes consuming my soul.

"Why can't you hurry up and apologize to Regulus?" I asked, looking up at him. He smirked and his fingers trailed down my body. I shivered softly in delight.

"For the same reason that you endlessly refuse to join me at the Death Eater meetings, vixen. My pride is great." He announced arrogantly. He leaned in, his arms constricting themselves around my waist possessively. I gasped as he ran his tongue along the expanse of my throat, growling sensually. He nipped at the mark made by his Animagi form, reveling in the feeling of me writhing in his arms. He panted into my hair, his hands pushing my school blouse up.

"You were beautiful, so intoxicating with your anger. I was asphyxiated with the desire to claim you in the Library, right before that nosy Gryffindor. He had no business sniffing around. You're _mine_. How many times must I drill that in?" He muttered to himself, his hands sliding all over my body.

"I need more than just kisses, vixen. I won't be sated until I'm buried deep inside of you, showing you just how much you belong to me." He rasped, ripping my blouse open. It ashamed me just how much his crass language turned me on, but my integrity had gone out the window a long time ago. Still, my cheeks flushed scarlet, much to Barty's amusement.

"Did you flush this much when I fucked you in your own timeline?"

"It seemed so surreal the first time, so quick." I murmured against his hungry mouth. He grinned wolfishly and licked his lips eagerly, his eyes nearly black with lust. I gulped as he leaned in, his fingers tapping against the inside of my thighs.

"There's no rush this time. I can take my time to show you how much I can make you scream." He murmured into my neck as he unzipped my skirt slowly, teasing me. I wriggled underneath him, the hair on the back of my neck standing up as he growled lustfully. He pulled back and glanced down at me, his coffee eyes taking in my near naked state. I blushed and look down at the prominent bulge in his pants. He smirked and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

"I know that you know that I am an Animagus. The scent that you give off, it is tantalizing." I blushed and he chuckled, grabbing my hands and directly them to his chest.

"Undress me, vixen." He whispered softly, his fingers distracting me. I swallowed and fumbled with his tie.

"Ah, not so fast, precious. Slower." His voice was muffled through my hair, but I could still hear the desperate anticipation in it. I slid one hand into his hair, causing him to look up. He held me possessively as I kissed him softly. He groaned softly and gripped my hair tightly as I undid his shirt with one hand. Barty knocked my thighs apart with his knee, resting in between my legs. I clenched my eyes shut and spoke up.

"How do you do it?" I asked, breathless. He cocked an eyebrow and slid one hand inside of my panties.

"What do you mean?" He asked huskily. My toes curled my in anticipation as he stroked my clit softly.

"This! How do you turn me into a lovesick teenager!" He chuckled darkly, exploring my mouth sensuously with his tongue. I whimpered as he pulled his hand pack.

"Ah, quid pro quo, little lioness. Quid pro quo. I will not touch you until you touch me. We have all night, goddess." I kissed him once more, his skin hot against mine. He groaned as my hands explored his chest eagerly, feeling each sharp contour underneath my fingertips. He was very solid, not just lanky or skinny, even if he didn't show it.

"Barty…" I moaned as he sucked on my chest, laving it with his tongue.

"Come, Hermione, I cannot hold your hand every step of the way." I glared at him, my Gryffindor courage making me bolder. I hooked one leg around his lithe hips, causing him to hit the bed. I straddled him as I kissed down his chest slowly, going at my own pace.

"Minx." He breathed, his eyes darkening. A small smirk lit my face. He grinned evilly, trailing his fingers up my stomach to my breasts.

"Barty…" I gasped as he grinded against me, shivers of delight coursing their way down my spine.

"Oh, how I can't wait to fuck you, goddess. You'll be so good. So tight and wet." He whispered hoarsely. I smiled as the bursts of courage kept coming. I leaned forward, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Mya… let me take you." I shook my head, smiling softly.

"No, Barty. You wanted slow, remember?" I teased softly.

"You're a fucking temptress…" He hissed, groping my breasts. My back arched, and I lifted my hips up to unzip him, when he grabbed my hips and flipped me. A small shriek of surprise left my lips as Barty took over once more. Barty growled and kissed me fiercely, his want leaking through. I whimpered underneath him, wriggling in an attempt to get some friction.

"Free me, goddess. Let me be free!" He keened, unclipping my bra hastily. I unzipped him quickly, gasping for air. He latched his mouth onto one breast, sucking harshly. I dug my nails into his scalp as he rubbed at my clit.

"So passionate…" He panted heavily, turning his attention to my other breast. I stretched out underneath him, grabbing the hem and yanking his school pants down. I gasped in surprise.

"You go- commando?" He smirked and did the same with my panties.

"All the better to fuck you with, witch." He hissed, thrusting a finger into my wet core. I cried out and pulled him in closer, my nails digging into his scalp. He lapped at any and all skin that he could reach, hissing lustfully.

"Barty!" I whimpered as he thrust another finger into my heat. He kissed me once more, this time more slowly, almost in a teasing fashion.

"Tight little witch…" He rasped, bringing his now wet fingers up to his face, sucking my come off of them.

"Delectable…" I blushed and entwined my fingers at the back of his neck, kissing him hotly. I gasped as he buried himself inside of me, up to the hilt. I winced slightly. It still hurt a bit. He nuzzled my neck, gritting his teeth together. I wrapped my legs around his hips, biting my lip. It felt strange, being so full. I hadn't paid attention to it last time as it was a quick coupling, and the pain overrode any other thoughts.

"I was right, so right. So fucking tight, just like a glove." He muttered incoherently, nuzzling my neck. My eyelids fluttered rapidly as he made me feel.

"Barty…" He glanced up at me, his tongue flickering rapidly. I gulped as he smirked arrogantly, panting in time with me. As clichéd as it was, our bodies meshed into one as we explored each other.

It had been as all of the girls from my era had described it as. Amazing. Passionate and needy. I couldn't help but smile down at the younger version of the man whom had taken my virginity. It was amusing to watch him sleep. He looked almost innocent. He had me in a tight, possessive grip as I basked in the afterglow. His soft freckles seemed to stand out in his sleep, deceiving his personality and fragile sanity. I reached out to trace his jaw, unable to resist. This of course, woke Barty up. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a ravenous kiss, entwining our legs together as our mouths hit harshly.

"Sleep." My lover murmured, yawning as I buried my face in his neck, both of us allowing one moment of weakness before having to face the harsh world that was the reality.


	12. Chapter 12

Barty Crouch Junior POV-

I watched my brunette witch as she slept, all of her anger and wild fire replaced by the image of a contented, peaceful young woman. I propped my head up in my hand, soaking the image of the passionate witch before me into my memory bank. I smirked smugly as she moaned underneath my light, almost non-existent touch. I ran my hand over the soft curve of her breast, chuckling as she sub-consciously arched towards my touch, her eyes fluttering. I leaned in and nuzzled her crazy locks, inhaling her delectable scent.

"Barty, what _are _you doing?' She whispered sleepily, rubbing her eyes lazily. I laughed darkly and pulled her curvaceous body into my chest, laving her neck with my tongue eagerly. She wriggled against me and gave a rather un-Hermione-ish giggle.

"Well, I had planned on letting you continue to sleep, but since you're already awake and are pressed up against me ever so nicely…" I growled, nibbling on her earlobe teasingly, listening to her soft sighs.

"Yes?" She asked, clearly breathless but still managing to keep up her façade of defiance. I bit down harshly and she cried out as I pinned her to the bed, knocking her thighs apart with one knee. She threw her head back and clutched to me as I buried myself deep inside of her, right to the hilt.

"I'm going to fuck you until you faint, beautiful witch." Her eyes widened as our bodies melded and our mouths clashed together.

When we emerged from our room in time for breakfast, I couldn't help but smile when I noticed that she was limping slightly.

"How does it still hurt?" I asked. She glared angrily at me and I growled. Her anger was a delicious turn-on. Her skin flushed and her hair glowed as she stood like an Amazonian.

_Temptress._

"Of course it still bloody hurts! I'd only had sex once before, and here you are, hammering me into the mattress!" Several Slytherins snickered and patted me on the back. I grinned and held her close. I cupped her cheek and leaned in.

"I apologize. Please, eat. And don't look over at the teachers." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why not?" She whispered before taking a roll and eating it. I grabbed a roll and suggested to the Headmaster's seat. She stiffened as I leaned in, my mouth skimming her neck sensuously. I grinned at her obvious discomfort. I grazed her knuckles with my thumb, smirking lightly.

"Dumbledore hasn't taken his eyes off you since you came here, especially now since we walked in. if he wasn't gay, there would be something incredibly pedophiliac about the entire situation." She smiled wryly and placed her hand over mine. It was strangely comforting.

"Thanks for the warning. He probably just wants to speak with me about something." She saw the surprise on my face and smiled warmly. Her warm gaze entranced me.

"You don't have to be so cold and dark all of the time, Barty. Relax every once in a while, hm?" She cocked her head to the side, amused by the small flush of colour in my pale face. I scowled and she laughed. I gripped the table tightly, my eyes darkening, reflecting my possessive tendencies over the witch. The urge to take her and lock her up where only _I_ could set eyes on her was overwhelming. I needed to get her to accept her destiny and take her to see Master as soon as possible.

"Earth to Head Boy!" Nott jeered, laughing at the expression on my face.

"You're absolutely whipped, Crouch."

"Where'd she go?!"

"Library. Where else? She's as bookish as you." I glanced up at the Teacher's table and froze when I noticed that Dumbledore was no longer there.

"Shit!"

Hermione's POV-

I hadn't been able to get the happy grin off of my face all morning. It had been amazing. _He_ had been amazing. Clutching my books, I went into a daze as I remembered Barty's touch.

"Granger?" I froze when I saw Regulus. He was looking a bit awkward.

"Reg. What's up?" He stepped towards me, his normally dark eyes pitch black with anger.

"You slept with him? That psychotic bastard?" He hissed, his nostrils flaring. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in disbelief and huffed angrily.

"I'm not going to take sides in the middle of this silly little feud between you and Barty. I am not an object to be tossed around! I've forgiven him, why can't you?"

"Ah, but you will take sides. He is after all, your fiancé. Tell me Hermione, has Barty revealed to you why he is pressing you to investigate your family tree?" He asked. I didn't move. I had been curious. He sneered and slammed an old tome down on the desk. I squeaked. How could he have just done that? It was so old!

"Careful!' I hissed, ever the protective bookworm. He chuckled and opened it.

"Here. Read this, it should shed some light on the subject." I frowned and leaned in. What I read there, seemed impossible. My parent's lineage traced all the way back to Merlin and Morgana Le Fay.

"You are only a Muggleborn in the sense that there has been no magical beings in your family line since Merlin and Morgana themselves." The two most powerful magical beings in existence.

"You see? You are the purest of us all. The ultimate descendant of Merlin and Morgana.

"Why did Barty want me to know this so bad?"

"Because Dumbledore obliviated your parents." I spun around. Barty stood there, emotionless.

"How did you know this?"

"The Crouch's have stayed out of the limelight unlike the Malfoys or the Blacks. Why? Because it was a descendant of mine whom gave the original prophecy. Unfortunately, a descendant of Dumbledore heard it, and the two lines have been competing ever since. That is why Dumbledore put me in as Head Boy. To keep an eye on me. Just because your parents are muggle, does not mean that they were unaware of your heritage. Another unfortunate fact is that Dumbledore has been monitoring your family for years. I'm sure that when you're born, if it already hasn't happened in your real time line, your parents were obliviated and given fresh memories. When the time comes, you will simply think that you are a simple muggle who was gifted with these fantastical powers. My Mother knows yours quite well. Speaks of her often. Helen Granger. I met her once. Interesting woman for a muggle. I was about fourteen at the time. I'd know your eyes anywhere." I blushed and Barty smirked.

" You see? He is not to be trusted! You are not to be left alone with him, no matter what he says or does. Understood?" He hissed. He was even more paranoid than I thought.

"What? Why? He can't harm me!" Barty's eyes flashed with intense anger. He slammed me into the closest bookcase, unfeeling as I cried out in pain.

"Am I understood?" He snarled.

"Yes! Just bloody let go!" He pulled back slightly, cringing as if I'd slapped him.

"The point is, Granger, the ancient magic, the arcane magic that Merlin and Morgana _both_ possessed and wielded with ease, the name Granger has been known by all of the Pureblooded families to be of great worth and power. And that the offspring of said name would bring the Wizarding World to it's highest peak." Regulus added. I glanced up at Barty wearily. He transfigured a chair for me, allowing me time to process all of this new information.

"What about us being 'fated'?" I asked him, feeling quite small.

"That is part of the arcane magic. The prophecy states that:

'She who wields the powers of the Gods will be the one to show the man of immense hatred kindness and love, pulling him back from the pit of insanity. Barty read it at the Department of Mysteries." I stared at Barty, his normally schooled expression, cautious.

"I did not wish to pressure you with this much information as of yet."

"Will you two just forget what happened and be friends again?"

"Friends, we never were. Slytherins don't have friends, Hermione, I told you that. We have accomplices."

"Whatever, can you just end this ridiculous feud?"

"Very well." I smiled in relief and jumped up, hugging Regulus. He stiffened and I scowled angrily. I pulled back and Barty smirked, pulling me in.

"See ya, lovebirds. I've got to make up for some lost wench hunting."

"Always the same…" I said, almost wistful. I was taken by surprise as Barty buried his nose in my hair. But what he asked next took me completely off guard.

"Marry me?"


	13. Chapter 13

The whole world was spinning. I couldn't wrap my head around what Barty had just asked me as of yet.

"What?" I asked indignantly. He smirked arrogantly and tucked an errant curl of mine behind my ear, his slender fingers curving across my jaw, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"Come with me at Christmas Break. Meet my Mother and Father. Be mine completely. _Marry me_." He whispered huskily I cupped his face, brown eyes meeting brown. I searched his face for a hint of any ulterior motive. I sighed. Perhaps I had fallen in too deep. I trusted him with my life.

'Yes." I whispered softly. He grinned widely and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me with as much passion as he possessed. I melted slightly under his touch, much to Barty's amusement. He picked me up and we made our way to the back of the Restricted Section, sliding a hand up my thigh as we hit the stacks right at the back of it.

"We should celebrate. You have no idea just how glad I am." He growled as he kissed down my neck into my cleavage. I slid my hands into his soft brown hair, biting my lip as he rubbed his hand up against my core insistently. I grabbed his spare hand and slid it up to my mouth, kissing it softly. He was confused by the soft gesture.

"I think I can tell." I murmured teasingly, referring to the very prominent bulge in his school robes. He lifted his head momentarily, growling lustfully. I gulped as he kissed me once more, his tongue lashing out as he explored my mouth ravenously.

"Fuck I want you, witch." He rasped, nibbling on my bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue. I unzipped his school pants brazenly, whimpering as he tore my underwear in two, storing them away in one of his robe pockets.

"Hey, I need them!"

"You'll not go back to our dorms and get a new pair." He hissed, dropping his slacks and underwear before raising my skirt up past my hips, thrusting deep inside of me. He covered my mouth with his, swallowing my outcry as my back arched in delight. He panted with me in unison, smirking as my eyelids fluttered quickly with each sharp thrust.

"An ultimate fantasy for us both, I'm sure. Fucking in the stacks." I couldn't help but cringe at his crass language, but I was used to it by now. He pressed his cheek against mine, his nimble fingers tracing the insides of my thighs sparingly. As he rocked inside of me, I felt my legs weaken. He groaned harshly, wrapping my legs up around his waist. He pulled back slightly so that he could touch his forehead against mine.

"I need to remake the contraception potion. It helps to stabilize my periods." I confessed in between the more primal noises. He chuckled and nodded, smirking deviously.

"Very well. But for now, let me make you come." He hissed, latching his mouth onto my throat. As he sucked harshly, I was immediately reminded of our first 'meeting'. He bit down and increased the speed of his thrusts, covering my mouth once more as I cried out. My climax triggered his own, and with a deep groan, he came deep inside of me. When we came down from our post-coital haze, I asked him a question, the question that had been itching me ever since this whole 'prophecy' thing began.

"Do you _truly_ believe in the prophecy?" He shook his head slightly and snorted.

"Divination is a subject that I normally wouldn't dirty my mouth, quill or time with. The only importance that it carries is that it allowed me to take you as my own." I blushed scarlet and he laughed softly before pulling out of me hesitantly. I winced. He certainly did like it rough. He ran a hand through my tangled curls, contented with simple touches for the moment.

"I shall owl my Mother. She'll be thrilled to see you grown up." He kissed my temple and muttered a spell. My uniform was corrected and my hair was spelled back to normal. I noted that my underwear was still missing, though.

"I told you before. You'll not be getting them back, goddess. I need a souvenir of sorts…" He said arrogantly. I huffed and tried to ignore the blush that I could feel filling my cheeks. I scowled angrily and glared up at him. He simply sneered, my anger failing in comparison to that of his 'Master's'.

"I don't want to know just how you know of that spell, Barty Crouch Junior." He caressed my cheek, smirking in amusement.

"Regulus believed that I should know it if I ever ended up having a quick shag in between classes. I was quite insulted by his insinuation." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why?" I asked finally, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I am nothing but a perfectionist. Whether it be academically, for my Master, or sex. It is all the same. How dare he insinuate that I would be a 'quick shag'?" He grinned broadly, patting the pocket where my underwear was stored. I rolled my eyes at him and his ego, pressing my skirt down once more, ever the paranoid witch. He laughed in a cruel manner and we stumbled out of the Restricted Section, searching for Madame Pince. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Madame Pince was none the wiser.

It felt odd. Strange. The ring that I wore actually meant something now. Sure, we said that we were engaged before, but it didn't mean much as that was only pre-ordained magic. The feelings were there now, not just teenage lust. It felt like a _true_ engagement.

"Miss Granger, are you quite alright?" Professor Slughorn enquired rudely, always needing to be in the middle of new gossip. I flushed brightly and nodded quickly, much to the amusement of the Slytherins. Regulus smirked at Barty who smirked slyly as he continued to chop up the ingredients. He had offered to do it as I was in a daze, no matter how hard I tried to concentrate. Did it mean that the prophecy was a self-fulfilling one, as all of the events seemed to unravel themselves without any help from neither Barty nor myself?

"She's just in awe, Professor!" One of the more boisterous Slytherins jeered.

"And why is that, Mr. Hart?"

"They're getting married during the Christmas Break, sir! Granger and Crouch!" Nott added to my infinite embarrassment. I cocked an eyebrow at Barty, who chuckled, returning his concentration to brewing the Amorentia potion. Since I had done it last year, I had no need to learn of it now. I buried my head in my arms, groaning silently.

"Really? Excellent, m'boy! Such a fine, smart girl!"

"Indeed." Regulus sneered and I laughed freely for the first time since I got here. It had been endless worrying. Now, perhaps, I could relax? After all, it didn't look like I was leaving in a rush.

"This calls for a special celebration! An extra little get together for tonight, I believe." I rolled my eyes and glanced up. The Slytherins snickered.

"Why did you get me into this mess?" He simply smiled and continued to brew. It seemed like nothing could interrupt him while he was brewing.

"I'm afraid that I don't have anything formal to wear to a celebration such as this, Professor Slughorn."

"Posh! I'm sure that your husband, or soon to be at least, can scrounge something suitable up for you, Miss Granger." I huffed angrily, knowing that I had lost the battle, but I would not lose the war. Even if the war took several years to prove that I was _never_ going to be a typical housewife. I refused to be.

I stared at the reflection in the mirror, awestruck by the magic Barty had used. He straightened his tie and trailed his fingers up the slit of my bare thigh.

"The girl in the mirror is not me, Barty." He grinned and nuzzled my neck, nibbling softly.

"No. it is no mere girl, but a woman. The woman I see in you everyday." He spouted.

"Charmer." I teased. He leered at me greedily, licking his lips eagerly. The dress was made of satin, clingy in all of the right places, a hint of cleavage showing, with a long slit up the side. My hair cascaded down my back in soft tamed curls. I gasped, breaking out of my admiration of my reflection for once, instead of disliking it, as Barty's hand had slid up my thigh. He gave me a look of disapproval. I frowned.

"What have I done?"

"This dress, was _not_ made to wear underwear underneath." I let out a sharp cry as he ruined another pair of my underwear.

"Do you have a fetish for ruining my underwear?"

"You shouldn't wear any…" He growled, sliding his hands over my hips slowly.

"Beautiful. Such a shame, though…" I turned to him expectantly. He looked very sharp. Handsome. His robes were like that of a muggle tuxedo.

"What's wrong now?"

"It's a shame because the urge to fuck up all of my tailoring by fucking you up against my mirror is quite high." I gulped as he grabbed a fistful of my curls, kissing me hungrily. I moaned softly as he grinded up against me, the fabric creating a nice element of friction between us.

"Barty, stop…" He pressed a finer to my lips and sneered.

"When we come back, you're mine, witch." He hissed angrily, grabbing my hand as he pulled me out of our dormitory. He stopped all of a sudden when we reached the dungeon entrance, patting down his pockets. He turned me around so his front was facing my back.

"This is for you." He purred silkily, holding up a silver necklace with what I figured to be the insignia of his mother's family. It was fragile, and in a word, beautiful.

"It's beautiful, Barty, but I can't wear it."

"My mother sent this to me at the beginning of the year. It was hers. I wish for you to have it. _Please_." I was surprised that he actually used the word 'please'. I didn't know that it was actually in a Pure-Blood's vocabulary. As soon as I heard the clasp shut against my neck, I launched myself into his arms. He was surprised by the action.

"I'm honoured, even if I think that it is much too beautiful to wear. Thank you." He nodded sharply, pulling back reluctantly when we noticed students staring at us. I blushed and Barty wound his arm around my waist possessively, glaring at the younger students. They gulped and scampered quickly. He smirked arrogantly. His possessive side didn't aggravate me as it once did, strangely. Perhaps it was because I had become accustomed to it and him.

"Hermione, I have a question for you." I turned to him, smiling brightly as we stood outside of Slughorn's quarters. Nothing could bring me down from the high that I was on. But his question took me completely off guard.

"Why do you love me?" He asked quietly. I had never seen him so unsure of himself before. It was quite unnerving. I frowned sadly, knowing the expression etched into his features. Lost hope. He had lost all hope in love and acceptance. His Father never accepted him as he was, even later in life. I cupped his cheek softly, watching as he closed his eyes and leaned into it. Always seeking another's approval.

"Should I not?"

"I am not a good man. I never will be." I cupped his other cheek and kissed him deeply. His eyes widened in shock. He was always kissing me, not the other way around. My heartbeat sped up as he wound his arms around me, seeking my warmth.

"Mione…" He whispered, his gaze consumed with raw emotion. I grinned. I was finally breaking down his shell.

"Nobody's perfect. Nobody. Not me, not you. Especially not me." With that said, we entered the temporary ballroom, our heads held high.


	14. Chapter 14

As we made our way through the throng of people, mainly students and those that Slughorn could reach on such short notice, I kept on glancing at Barty. He had an almost goofy grin stamped into his features, the image of lost hope all but gone. I had held back long enough. I just had to ask him.

"What brought this on?" I asked eventually, my curiosity getting the better of me once more. He cocked an elegant eyebrow in sardonic amusement.

"What?" He pulled me in close and cupped my cheek, almost tenderly.

"Why did you ask me that? Where did your sudden insecurities come from?" He laughed and pulled back slightly.

"I am not insecure. I am cautious, witch. In the beginning, you were an enigma. A contradiction. You still are. But, you were so hesitant towards me, yet oh so ready for me. It's a complete contrast to now, as you have indeed professed your love for me to my face. It worries me to say the least, goddess. What ever am I to do if you decide 'no'? Fated bond or not, the thought frightens me." He confessed.

"Who are you and what have you done with my fiancé? Relax, Barty. Why must you be so proper and formal all of the time? Have some fun every once in a while."

"Tell me what changed!" He hissed, demanding to know. I pursed my lips as he gripped my arms tightly, and he loosened his grip reluctantly. My gaze softened slightly.

"You let me in. Not much, but just enough. I still don't entirely trust you yet, but I trust you enough to let you have possession of my heart and _minimal_ control over my life. I just don't know enough about you yet, Barty."

"_What_? Of course you do!"

"No, I _don't_, Bartemius Crouch Junior. I don't know any of your small quirks and habits. I don't know any of the small details. I won't know until you let me in all of the way, trust me in return and actually tell me that you love me in return, to my face." He frowned and leaned in, his hard mouth soft as he pressed it against my ear as we danced slowly. I was finally able to grasp the concept of what the Patil twins had told me when they said that if you love someone completely, the entire world just fades away until all that is left is just you and your lover. I never imagined feeling this with anyone at all, especially with the future lapdog of Voldemort. Barty's arms were a solid comfort for me, as cheesy as it sounded. I pressed my body up against his own, smiling up at him softly. He caressed the signet ring on my finger and smirked mischievously.

"I do love you sweet goddess, but I'm afraid that you'll be taken away from me by that manipulative bastard Dumbledore. I don't trust him as far as I could throw him, bring him back, torture him a couple of times, throw him again and then kill him." I gulped nervously. The beginning of the sentence had been fine until his psychotic tendencies took over.

"Say it again." I whispered. He grinned once more.

"I love you, my one. _Mya_." He had a small but true smile written into his handsome features. It made me exceedingly giddy. Our small moment was unfortunately destroyed by Slughorn's booming voice.

"There you two are! The very guests of honour! Well done once more, m'boy! A fine catch indeed…" I cleared my throat and Barty schooled his expression once more.

"It's good to know that you will finally get to experience some happiness, Barty!" Slughorn jeered, elbowing him. I laughed and Barty scowled. Slughorn beamed at the two of us and beckoned the resident photographer over to us to take a photo. As I stood in Barty's embrace, I couldn't help sigh dreamily. It felt right. The image in my head that I had of relationships was pessimistic, as I always believed that I would have to sell myself short by choosing Ron.

"Wonderful! You two do truly make a lovely couple. I'm sure that your future children will be beautiful." I went red and Barty laughed nervously, loosening the neck of his dress robes. As Slughorn left us alone, I glanced up at Barty who only smirked back at me.

"Merlin, could he have been any more blunt about it?" I snarked into Barty's shoulder. Barty chuckled darkly and tilted my head upwards, kissing me hungrily. I wrapped my arms around his neck, loosing myself in the kiss.

"Perhaps we should go practice?" He leered laviciously, grinning eagerly against my mouth. I slid my hands down his chest, smiling up at him, ignoring everyone surrounding us. As he kissed me once more, a camera flash brought us apart. We scowled in unison and the photographer took another one, much to our annoyance.

"I'm going to hex him."

"You'll have to get through me first, goddess." He growled harshly, clenching his fists at his sides in anger.

"A dance for the happy couple!" Slughorn announced in a feeble attempt to intervene, wanting no hexes to be thrown about tonight. I blinked, getting a hold on my anger. I didn't like dancing at other people's 'request', I'd rather do it myself and at my own pace. I blinked, getting a hold on my anger. I turned to Barty and smiled up at him kindly. He schooled his anger and nodded once. I felt nervous as he stepped back, bowing to me, ever the aristocratic wizard. I felt so minor compared to him. As he took my hand and placed his other on my waist, I blushed. We'd done more than this, _much_ more than this, but I couldn't help but blush. Barty smirked arrogantly, holding me close. I groaned as all of the other guest stepped back and watched us dance. Barty's hands held me to him as I urged him to step back from the center of the room. I didn't want to be the center of attention more than necessary. I was used to being overlooked under these situations, and I preferred it that way.

"Please, Barty, I don't like it." I pleaded.

"Purebloods do not back down, Mya. You may not count yourself as one as your parents _are_ muggles, but you do come from the purest bloodline, so you are one nonetheless." He answered haughtily as he tightened his grip on my waist. I huffed, my eyes flashing with anger and allowed him this one time. I didn't feel like being paraded about like a trophy in front of the entirety of Slughorn's 'elite' club. Answering questions was all well and good, as nobody else tended to concentrate on me when I did so. But now, I was being followed by the eyes of every person in the entire room.

"You must learn to be comfortable in a setting such as this." He murmured into my hair. I pulled back slightly, my nostrils flaring as a result of my anger.

"Why, Barty? So that you can show me off to all of your bloody Death Eater friends, and your Master?"

"You will not disrespect my Master! He has been kind to me where others have not!"

"How? By cursing you into delirium? Oh yes, very nice man." I drawled sarcastically.

"You understand nothing!" He hissed.

"Neither do you!" I retorted. He narrowed his gaze and spun us around in front of Slughorn. He seemed surprised by the action, choking on some of his mead.

"Barty, what is it?" He rasped, trying to clear his throat.

"My fiance isn't quite yet ready for her to be the centre of attention outside of academics. I'm afraid that she's a tad shy. This has been wonderful, Professor, but I'm going to take her back to the Head Dorms." Slughorn gave a disappointed sigh, but conceded.

"She'll have to get used to it, Barty. After all, she'll be the wife of a Pureblood such as of functions to attend to my dear boy. Galas organised by the Ministry and such." I stiffened and Barty nodded crisply, picking me up like he did on my first night here.

I squeaked as he dropped me down on his bed as he took his cloak off. I glanced up at him, worry in my eyes. I froze as he locked the door, his eyes glinting with mad fire in the darkness.

"Why must you press my anger, Hermione? We both know that you know the state of my sanity thanks to my darling father. Why must you aggravate me? Do you want me to harm you?" He snarled, lowering his body on top of mine. I was scared, and it was easy to see why. I brought my hand up to his cheek, caressing it softly, leaning up to kiss his forehead. He opened his eyes lazily, our eyes meeting. I smiled and he smiled back. We had a silent understanding. His muscles relaxed as he laid his head down on my chest, wrapping his arms around my waist. I stroked his hair softly, humming. I wasn't humming anything in particular, but it soothed him.

"No one will ever touch you but me. Not if they wish to live unharmed. Not even my Master will be allowed that privelge." He vowed. I chuckled softly and Barty smiled into my chest.

"Possessive much?" I commented. He looked up at me.

"yes." He stated bluntly, pulling his arms out from underneath me. I flushed as he traced his lips down to my cleavage, his eyes dark with lust.

"You love me?" He whispered. I nodded, wary of what he wanted and where this conversation was heading.

"You wish for me to let you in, I have conditions, witch."

"Yes? What are they?" He smirked arrogantly, nuzzling against my chest softly. My heart was thumping. I gasped as his fingers climbed up my thigh teasingly.

"I have three conditions. Would you like to hear them?" He purred seductively.

"Yes please." He chuckled and whispered them into my ear.

"Love me, never leave me, and- _never_ betray me."


	15. Chapter 15

I watched Barty with wide eyes. That was all he wanted? All three of his conditions were a given.

"Well?" He nsapped, breaking me out of my silent thoughts.

"Is that all?" I asked softly. He nodded cautiously. I grinned brightly and kissed him passionately, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"When I say that I love you, I mean it. Your three conditions are already given when I tell you that, Bartemius Crouch Junior." I said. He blinked, and grinned widely. I laughed at the look of pure happiness on his face. He laughed softly, as if discovering it for the first time in his life.

"Amazing." He whispered, breathless. I cupped his cheek, smiling happily. He frowned once more, pulling back slightly. I was confused.

"What is it?"

"If all of my conditions are given when you say that you love me, why is my family so cold? Why does it not feel warm, like now?" His eyes were wide like that of a small child.

"I'm beginning to think that your Father does not know you at all. I don't think that he understands, Barty."

"Understands what?" He asked softly.

"That the Father-Son relationship is important. It is one of the most important relationships there can be. You never got the attention that you needed as a small child. Instead, you were being paid off with the gifts, thinking that it would make due. But it's not enough, Barty. Everyone seeks the approval of their parents. They turned you away. It was wrong. It's not your fault, Barty. It's _theirs_." I whispered softly. I kissed his forehead softly, letting him seek comfort from me. He glanced up at me, kissing me. I stroked his cheeks with the pads of my thumbs, letting his wide eyes take in the love that I held for him.

"I'm not going to turn you away, Barty. I agreed to marry you, did I not? Not because of our link, not because I was pressured into it. I'm marrying you because _I_ want to. Do you understand me?" I asked, searching his face. He nodded softly. I smiled kindly once more, sighing softly. I kicked my shoes off and Barty followed suit. I sat up, unbuttoning his dress shirt. He watched me with hungry eyes. I blushed underneath his scrutiny, biting my lip softly. I watched him as he ran his hand through my curls, leaning in to smell my hair.

"Beautiful." He murmured softly.

"Thanks." I whispered back in return. He gripped my chin and forced me to look him in the eye. I watched him as he undid my dress slowly. The lust in his eyes was undeniable.

"I do believe that I said that you were mine when we came back, did I not?" He growled, sucking at my throat. I whimpered softly as he pushed me onto my back, exploring my body eagerly. Taking his time for the first time since we first slept together.

"Hm?" He enquired as I fumbled with the belt of his slacks. He chuckled darkly, licking his lips eagerly as I arched up underneath him.

"Yes!" I moaned wantonly as he got rid of his dress robes and thrusted hard, impaling me. He growled in my ear and wrapped my legs around his waist, pinning me to the bed.

"Mine,mine,mine…" He chanted, his dark eyes black with lust.

I was curious. Why had Dumbledore called me to his office alone? I was wary of what the manipulative Headmaster wanted, and why he had also asked that I be alone when talked to me.

"Sit down, Miss Granger. Lemon drop?" I eyed them and him distastefully, before shaking my head.

"No thank you, sir. If I may, what is this about? I haven't done anything wrong."

"I believe that Mr Crouch wishes for you to join him for the Christmas Break?" I stiffened slightly in my seat. How did he know that? Nobody else had been in the Library when Barty had asked me that.

"How did you-

"I have my ways, Miss Granger. Now please, did he intend on taking you with him for Christmas Break?" I was getting annoyed.

"How is it any of your business,_sir_?"

"I allowed you to stay here, Miss Granger. I can take that privelge away just as easily."

"You're threatening me?" My voice was low.

"No, just warning you, Miss Granger." I stood up in anger, my hands on my hips.

"This is unethical! I can't believe you! Why is it so important for you to know whether I'm staying at my boyfriend's or not?"

"Fiance, is it not? Do not believe that I am unaware of any movements inside my castle, Miss Granger."

"It's not your castle,_Professor_, it's the Ministry of Magic's! You are simply borrowing it!"

"I can and will kick you out if I must, Miss Granger."

"You can't!"

"I can, and I will if you refuse to answer my question."

"I am disinclined to provide you with an answer, Headmaster."

"Very well, Miss Granger. I am disinclined to allow you exit of the castle grounds!"

"I refuse to answer any of your questions without Barty!"

"Surely you don't need him all the time, Miss Granger."

"I refuse to answer anything without him!" I was adamant in my decision.

"If I must. Phineas, go fetch Mr Crouch, would you?" I sat back down and waited. Dumbledore repeatedly tried to catch my gaze, but I kept it on the floor.

"Hermione! What did I tell you?" Barty hissed.

"I haven't done anything! He had no grounds for having me here, or threatening me!" Barty's gaze went stone cold.

"You threatened my fiance, Professor?" I shivered at the harsh tone that he used.

"I am well within my rights, Mr Crouch. The students answer to me, not the other way around!"

"You are stretching it by threatening a student, Head Girl no less!"

"Is Miss Granger returning to your home during the holidays?"

"Why do you wish to know?"

"Answer the question please, Mr Crouch."

"Yes. Now tell me why you want to know!"

"It's not important, Mr Crouch." Dumbledore announced, satisfied with the answer. I watched Barty grit his teeth.

"Clearly it is if you want to know so badly." He snarked.

"You may go now." Barty huffed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of the Headmaster's Office, clearly fuming with anger. He pulled me into the shadows, his muscles tensed.

"Why didn't you come get me beforehand?" He snapped angrily. I glared at him, trying not to snap back.

"I had no chance to! I was in the Library when Madame Pince was told to come and grab me!" I hissed through gritted teeth. He ran a hand through his brown tresses and sighed. I gasped as Barty kissed me forcefully, his mouth ravishing my own.  
"I know that you are indeed betrothed, Mr Crouch and Miss Granger, but that does not give you allowance to kiss in the hallways." I flushed and Barty smirked, pulling back.

"Yes sir. It won't happen again."

"It's fine, m'boy, just use some decorum next time, eh?" Barty nodded sharply and pulled me along once more, taking us up to our dorms.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He shrugged nonchalantly and slammed the door behind us.

"it would have been more suspicious if we were in the shadows, not kissing. Plus, you look delicious when you're angry." He purred huskily. I huffed and crossed my arms in anger. He grinned wickedly and I rolled my eyes haughtily and sat down on the couch.

"Did he give away any hints towards how he knew that I had asked you to come with me at Christmas Break?"

"None at all! I can't believe that he threatened to kick me out of Hogwarts for not telling him whether or not I'll be coming with you at Christmas Break!" He surprised me by laying his head in my lap as he pulled a letter out of his pocket, handing it to me."

"It's Mother's reply. She sent a letter to you within it." He murmured, closing his eyes softly. It was nice to see that he was finally letting me in. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled as he keened in approval. I did it again, laughing softly as he relaxed in my lap.

"Read it aloud." He whispered, yawning. He looked quite cute, his head in my lap as I read his Mother's letter.

_To my son's fiance, I would like to address the fact that if Barty sees you as worthy enough to love and give my necklace, as do I._

_He has described you as intelligent and kind, unlike any other witch.I am looking forward to meeting you, Carolin Isabella Crouch._

I gulped and stared down at Barty, a deep frown etched into my features. He was sweating and shaking profusely.

"Barty, what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around me tight, his eyes crazed.

"My Master…he calls!" He rasped, crying out in pain.


	16. Chapter 16

I stared down at my brown eyed fiance, the fear in his eyes terrifying me. It just wasn't like him. Barty jolted in my lap, writhing and whimpering. He was brought to his knees by one man. No, _monster._

"No Master…Please! I beg of you!" Barty gasped, shuddering violently as he searched for the invisble man. It was the first time that I had even seen Barty fear anything or anyone.

"Barty, answer me!" I said, cupping his face in an attempt to keep him still. His own worry and fear was reflected in my eyes. His eyes were wide and manic, revealing the madness within. When his mouth went slack, my heart came to an ultimate stop. I couldn't help it. The tears came as I tried to sooth him, and bring him back from the brink of insanity. I smoothed back his fringe from his sweaty forehead, inhaling deeply. It was calming for me as well as for him.

"Come with me… you must come!" He rasped throatily, sounding an awful lot like Harry when he was possessed by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries.

"Let him go." I kept my tone as harsh and cold as possible. I wanted to scream and yell at him, but the need to bring Barty back before he sent him completely insane took precedence. Barty's eyes flew open and Voldemort chuckled through him. I gave a soft sigh of relief when he started breathing normally again.

"Such a clever witch! Answer my call, daughter of Merlin, and I'll release your precious fiance's mind!" He snarled. I held his head in my lap, quickly weighing out the options. I knew that Voldemort would most likely prefer to kill him in person if his usage was through, so I made my decision, thanking the Gods silently that I had been able to come to a rational decision. And not a moment too soon.

"Answer me, girl!"

"Alright! Stop hurting him, and we'll come."

"Just the girl!"

"No. I refuse to go anywhere near a muredring psychopath like yourself without Barty." He was quiet.

"Very well, if he must." I watched as his body went limp and he came back to his senses.

"Aguamenti." I whispered, splashing his face with cool water. He blinked repeatedly and gazed up at me, a tired smile on his face. I smiled back, trying to conceal my fear. He cupped my cheek and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Mya." I leaned in and kissed his flushed forehead. He gripped my wrists possessively.

"We should head for Hogsmeade." He yawned, nuzzling my thigh. All of these tender moments, I knew that he would normally have thrown me out then let me see him at his weakest. But now, he was allowing me to stay. It was a great show of faith and trust towards me.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He enquired wearily.

"For trusting me."

As we made our way out of Hogwarts and into Hogsmeade, I noticed that Barty's attitude and persona become colder. Harsher. It frightened me to say the least, but I tried to conceal it as much as possible.

"Well well, Barty boy! Master isn't very happy with you…"

"Leave it, Bellatrix." He hissed, his gaze dark. I shivered as Bella's crazed gaze fell on me. I froze and she snickered evilly.

"She doesn't look too powerful! Just an itty, bitty, Muggle breeding cow!" She cackled, and pouted as Barty raised his wand. She was exceedingly hostile, and we both knew it. I hadn't had time to think that this would be a possibility, seeing Bellatrix in the past. Free. Still, even if I had, it wouldn't have had prepared me for it at all. Barty placed a hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of my daze. I saw the concern hidden beneath his anger as I stared up at him. I huffed and turned away from him, refusing to acknowledge him when he was acting this way. I rolled my eyes with exasperation as I heard him growl under his breath.

"Master is by no means a patient wizard, Baaaaaaarty!" Bella giggled hysterically. He slid an arm around my waist, but I pushed it away as I followed Bellatrix rather than Barty. I could feel Barty's angry glare even if I couldn't see it.

"Is the little Gryffindor afraid?" She cooed in a patronising tone. I snorted and gripped my wand. It was a cautionary action, as she was a psychotic Death Eater obsessed with killing and doing all that her 'precious' Master wanted her to do for him. I couldn't deny that I felt a twinge of fear as she glanced at me coldly.

"I've faced worse."

"Than my Master? Impossible!" She huffed.

"A two-faced fiance is much worse in my opinion, to a man bent on Pure-Blood supremacy." She snickered and grabbed my hand as she apparated the two of us to their secret hide-out. As the solid ground disappear out from under my feet, I felt my anger change into that of severe disappointment.

_So much for keeping his word…_

"Somebody's not happy with you, dearest Barty!"

"I don't believe that it's any of your business, LeStrange! I suggest that you stop meddling in the affairs of other Death Eaters!" I shivered as a passing Death Eater leered at me greedily.

"Brilliant. New flesh…"

"She's mine!" Barty held me close, whipping his wand out. I huffed once more and followed Bellatrix, preferring the madwoman's company to that of the two male Death Eaters.

"Is Barty being undescisive again?" Bella asked me, waiting for me.

"Yeah…"She giggled and patted me on the head. What the bloody hell was wrong with this woman? She called me a 'breeding cow' not that long ago, and now she's treating me like a long lost daughter?

"He's just jittery. He'll get over it once Master's given him his orders. A good Crucio or two will sort him out. It always does. Barty's never done waiting well." She replied in a chirpy fashion. My stomach fell as bile rose in my throat. I may have been disappointed in him, but I most certainly didn't want for him to be harmed in anyway that Voldemort was thinking of.

"What?" I asked, my tone soft.

"Oh yes, my Master's been saving up for young Barty! You see, he was supposed to bring you along with him to the meeting three days ago, but he, as he said, 'forgot'!" She giggled once more. Three days? _Oh no_. that was the day that we first slept with each other.

_He ignored a meeting for me_? I turned around to glance at Barty. He looked like he was brooding. I frowned, sighing softly.

"I'll be back."

"Very well, but don't take too long! Master isn't a patient man!" I ran back to my fiance, my hands on my hips as I stared at him, a frown creasing my face once more.

"Why didn't you tell me, Barty?"

"I had my reasons." He commented dryly.

"Barty, don't be an arse. Why?"

"I have no wish to share you with anyone. Least of all him, even if he is my Master!" My hard gaze softened.

"You could've told me of your character changed!" He shook his head sadly.

"No, if he knew that I brought up a façade, you would be taken. All I ask is that you soothe me once this is all over and done with."

"Fuck you?" I spat crudely. He flinched, loosing eye contact with me momentarily.

"No, Mya. Soothe me. Love me." I sighed softly.

"I might regret it in the end, but I always will." He smirked and kissed my forehead softly.

"Thank you." I smiled weakly and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him softly. He held me by the waist, his possessive hold welcoming for now. Our small spat was over. Hopefully, we wouldn't have another fight while we were here. I laughed as he pulled me into the shadows, soothing us both with languid kisses. After all, we wouldn't last here if we fought again.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been caught up with my other priorities. School, other pieces of writing on different sites and my novel have taken precedence over F_ated, _I'm afraid. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this new instalment of _Fated_.

-Barty Crouch Junior's P.O.V-

I knew that my Master wouldn't be pleased with me. Not in the least. But the extensive Crucio session that he inflicted on me due to my little 'indiscretion' would not make me regret my actions, nor would it make me regret not showing up for the meeting. This only aggravated my Lord's temper to a further extent, his crimson eyes aflame with dark intentions.

"You're awfully smug for a man who just received punishment, Bartemius." The Dark Lord sneered, his malicious tone contrasting to the amused expression on his face. I lowered my gaze before spitting out some addition blood in my mouth.

"It was more than worth it, My Lord." I hissed as he sent yet another Crucio at me, but the pain paled in comparison to what it used to amount to.

"Oh, Bartemius? What could possibly be more important than a meeting with your Lord?" He announced arrogantly. My eyes grew sharp as images danced before my eyes. He watched curiously as my gaze flickered to my witch.

"Oh, Master, so much more. I got to claim her as my own. My little witch gave herself to me. She is mine, forever." I gave him a bloody smirk. The only possible way that I could relate to my Master's dark sense was if I spoke in even more possessive terms than normal. The 'claim' I held over my brunette goddess was irreversible, no matter how much she may wish for it to be so in the future. My Master looked thoughtful.

"Well perhaps your blatant disregard for my laws can be forgiven in time, Bartemius. Still, even if you are one of my most valued and loyal Death Eaters, you must be made an example of, Bartemius. I will not let this indiscretion go lightly, as others may perceive me as slack towards you, even weak."

"You are by no means weak, Master." I assured him. He ignored my words and turned to the two Death Eaters guarding the door. I tensed up when they brought my fiance in. She looked exceedingly pissed off and rumpled as the two brutish men gripped her arms tightly, no doubt leaving bruises on her skin. I saw red. Only _I_ was allowed to mar her beautiful skin. She appeared to have been in a scuffle with another Death Eater. I looked over at Goyle, and my assumption was indeed correct. His face was bruised and battered, his bottom lip completely split in half. I clenched my fists and vowed to torture and perhaps cut and maim each and every Death Eater that dared to either eye or touch my witch.

"So possessive, Bartemius." My Master drawled.

"What is the meaning of this?" I spat, snarling at the two Death Eaters who held her. They grew paler by the minute and gulped rather loudly, giving me a certain sense of gratification. I sneered evilly and stared at Hermione. She looked a little worried by the bruises and cuts that adorned my body.

"Your little fiance is going to be humiliated due to your indiscretion. Since you have been so loyal to me in the past, Bartemius, you may take her once I've deemed her humiliation fulfilled." She gazed up at me with wide eyes, her fear masked as much as possible, but not enough. I wanted to reassure her, but I wasn't sure if there was anything I could do to reassure her.

"Take her wand away." My Master ordered sharply. She closed her eyes and smiled despite the situation. I growled under my breath. She had just been disarmed, informed that she was going to be publicly humiliated and raped in front of an audience by several Death Eaters before being given to me to take her, and she still had the nerve to smile? What a wonderful witch.

"What's she fucking smiling about?" I chuckled sinisterly as she accepted whatever my Master had planned her with a high head.

"She certainly has a certain, bravado, Bartemius." My Lord commented dryly. I felt a great a surge of pride overwhelm me.

"And she's mine." I breathed softly, my tongue flickering erratically out of my mouth as she smiled up at me, clearly tuning everything else out.

"Bind her wrists above her and spread her ankles. You may approach her before the snakes and Macnair and Greyback do so." I tensed up. The milking snakes had never been used before. A snarl passed my lips as I thought on what my Master had said.

"Greyback?" I growled angrily. My Master sneered.

"He's turned to our cause." I saw a tall man in the corner step forward, a look of absolute lust as he leered hungrily at my witch.

"And you would simply show her off if you got her first. The snakes remain. Is there anything that you would like to ask?" I snorted and shook my head, stepping towards my bound fiance. In any other situation, it would be a turn on to see her bound before me, but others were examining what should have only been mine. I noticed that she was shivering as I leaned in, cupping her cheek. She was so warm in contrast to the dark pits of this place. I pressed my other hand to her stomach before kissing her hungrily and eagerly. She melted slightly and smiled against my lips as I cast a contraceptive spell over her. There would be no way that I would allow my fiance to be sullied with another's child.

"Don't be frightened." I murmured into her neck.

"I'm not."

"You are, Hermione. You're shaking. I'd think you stupid if you weren't frightened. Just don't show them that you're scared."

"Alright." She mumbled softly, listening to me for once. I chuckled and unbuttoned her school blouse.

"You'll be fine, Mya. The daughter of Morgana and merlin can handle one little Death Eater and a werewolf, I'm sure." She gasped in shock as I rid her of her skirt and underwear, stuffing them in my pocket. I smirked and tilted her chin up so she looked me in the eyes. My other hand grazed her inner thighs, causing her to jolt in her binds.

"You're still mine exclusively. Make no mistake on that." I groaned as my Master ordered me away from my witch. She scowled at me, my smirk growing wider as she huffed, her chest catching my gaze. I kissed her once more, swiping my tongue over her bottom lip.

"Now, Bartemius!" My ego inflated as she whimpered softly.

"Barty..."

"Remember my words, Mya." I whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes: Wow, I can't believe all of the lovely reviews asking me not to let Hermione get raped, but alas, it must happen as it is a major component in the plot line. Also, this is the edited version of the rape so it's not TOO graphic. I figure that I could spare you that. Now, here is the long awaited chapter that some of you have waited for with baited breath! Enjoy and review to tell me of your thoughts!

The entire chamber went quiet as I return to my Master's side sullenly. She was _my_ witch, she shouldn't have been put on display as she was, unless I was the one, and the _only_ one fucking her to show others what they were missing out on, and that for the first time in my life, I ad something else that everyone else coveted.

"Fenrir, you may proceed. But don't scar her too much or too badly, her value to me will be useless if you do so. Am I understood?" My Master hissed. Greyback sneered and stripped down, leering at my fiance. I began to see red once more.

"I'm more than happy as long as I get to taste little Barty Crouch's skirt. Looks like Crouch finally got something right." My glare met his smirk and he laughed at me in a sinister and condescending manner.

The entire chamber went quiet as I return to my Master's side sullenly. She was _my_ witch, she shouldn't have been put on display as she was, unless I was the one, and the _only_ one fucking her to show others what they were missing out on, and that for the first time in my life, I ad something else that everyone else coveted.

"Fenrir, you may proceed. But don't scar her too much or too badly, her value to me will be useless if you do so. Am I understood?" My Master hissed. Greyback sneered and stripped down, leering at my fiance. I began to see red once more.

"I'm more than happy as long as I get to taste little Barty Crouch's skirt. Looks like Crouch finally got something right." My glare met his smirk and he laughed at me in a sinister and condescending manner. I scoffed at the infuriating werewolf and licked my lips eagerly when my crazed gaze fell on Hermione's flushed appearance.

"Tantalising witch." I murmured softly to myself, grinning widely at her, despite the situation that we found ourselves to be in. Greyback only got to touch her once, while I got her for eternity, ultimately. Fenrir Greyback scowled as my witch eyed him with such pure loathing and absolute disgust.

"I suggest wiping that look off your face, wench. You have no power here whatsoever. You are at _my_ mercy!" He bellowed, his sickly yellow eyes gleaming with hatred in the darkness. She held her chin up high and huffed with distaste, regarding him with the same manner that my Master regarded muggles with. _Absolutely worthless_.

"Perhaps, Greyback. But only if I let you have the power will you ever truly possess the means to control me. Only if I allow this derogatory act to affect me, then perhaps, you will only have power over me due to fear. I may be at a disadvantage at the moment, but sooner or later this will all come back and get you. Along with the rest of the atrocities that you're committed throughout your pitiful existence." My witch spat, her eyes flaring up with venomous passion. I narrowed my gaze as Greyback leered at her wolfishly.

"Such a shame, my Lord. She would make an excellent Alpha female. So much fire and spirit. I could break that will of yours, girl, so that you adore only me." I growled at Fenrir and drew my wand, the Avada Kedavra curse right on the tip of my tongue. He was insinuating _far_ too much. My fingers twitched around my wand.

"She's mine, Greyback! Simply take her and be done with it, else you'll be a brand new fur rug for my witch to wipe her feet on!" I snarled, my patience wearing from thin to virtually non-existent. My Master spoke in a cool and collected tone.

"Lower your wand, Bartemius. You're not to harm Greyback. And you're not to turn my newest asset, Greyback. She is Bartemius's, so I suggest that you listen to him. Even I cannot stop him if he decides to go on a murderous rampage and end you." I glanced at Hermione, who looked annoyed beyond the dark fury that swirled in her eyes. She saw the slight glimmer of fear within my own eyes and bowed her head, in an attempt to hide her fear behind brunette curls. Greyback grabbed her several curls and yanked her head back,eliciting a sharp breathy cry from her fragile throat. My tongue flicked out, my pupils dilating in raw anger. When he began lapping at her throat, shuddering in delight, all I saw was a murderous rage that flooded my senses and took control over my body.

"Oh, I'll fuck her alright, Barty boy, but it won't be simple. Nor will it be quick and painless. _Not. At. All._" I turned to my Master nonchalantly, ignoring the smug werewolf as he smirked at me.

"Perhaps you just can't get it up at all, which is why you stall!" I roared, attempting to rein in my anger.

"Don't prod his male ego, Bartemius. It'll simply make him even more irritable." He advised me, much like an older male mentor. In all fact, that is what he was. He was my Father and my Brother. Yet, he was the cause of my witch's distress, so I would not forgive him lightly. Hermione watched the interaction between us, clearly confused of the slight affection we held for each other. Her depiction of my Master had come solely from bad experiences, fighting on the wrong side. She had yet to understand that not everything was as black and white as it seemed, and that sometimes the lines become blurred beyond comprehension.

From the very first thrust, I knew that Greyback was going to have to die sooner or later. Whether it be in five minutes or twenty years, he would die by my hands. The pain that was so obvious on my witch's face and through her body language made my anger flare up once more. I could see that my Master was contemplating something as he gazed at my witch with bloodied crimson irises.

"By her expression, Bartemius, you'd think that she'd only previously been with an adolescent boy. You, Bartemius." I was quiet for several moments, trying not to snarl at Greyback as he left obvious bruises on my witch's once porcelain skin.

"She has, my Lord. Only myself and the version of myself from her own timeline, which was quick. I could smell it on her. I, I mean _he_, manipulated her through the use of a more advanced of a dreamscape spell in addition to the use of rune magic to bring her to me. I've known since she landed in my lap. Fated bonds are fickle things, my Master."

"You say that she has only ever been with you, Bartemius?" He hissed dangerously, regarding me with utter disdain.

"Y-Yes, Master. Why do you ask?" I stuttered slightly. I had never seen such rage in my Master's gaze, and I had seen quite a lot of it.

"Why didn't you say so?" He snarled, my death apparent in his gaze. A cold shiver trickled down my spine.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes: I apologise for the way I ended the last chapter, but I was in a rush and wanted it completed. If you wish, you can consider this chapter the second half of that one.**

* * *

**To reviewer Lea, since you haven't signed in, I couldn't reply via the email, but my answer to your question is that if Hermione had been with more than one person, it would have been easier for others to take her and utilise her for their own purposes. Since she had only been with Barty, his orders could cause Hermione to be pushed back into the hands of the light, no matter how powerful her feelings towards Barty are. Voldemort has a great weapon in his hands, as that is all he sees her as, an object, and doesn't want to destroy the chances he has of turning the War over completely into the hands of the Death Eaters. And as for the rape, it had to be done, as you will find out that it is a major part in the plot line. The reason why will be revealed in a few chapters. Also, to the reviewer nAnIcUlLeNlOvE, I thank you for saying that I am your idol, it was great to see as just a few days ago a person I know sent me a very disgusting flame, that almost put me off writing for awhile since I knew this person in real life. So thank you. To the rest of my reviewers, thank you and I hope that you enjoy this chapter of Fated! One more review and I'll pass the 100 mark!**

My Master's wrath was not something that somebody wished on themselves willingly. I ground my teeth together and spoke once more.

"I didn't think it was necessary, my Lord. Your wish is my command. I may not like it as you are allowing filth to touch what is rightfully mine. You allow such filth to taint my witch, my fiance, but I allow you to do so as you are my Master and have been a man who plays the role that my biological father could ever hope to fulfil. If I had my way, I would kill him myself!" I hissed darkly.

"Very strong words, Bartemius. When your Father has served his purpose, you may dispose of him in any way you wish. But up until then, you _will_ tolerate him and do as I say. Am I understood?" My Master snarled. I stood up straight, unwilling to be perceived as weak before my Master.

"Yes, my Lord.:

"Very well. I will give you one more chance to prove your worth and your loyalty to me. Greyback, get off the witch."

"Oh I will _get off_ on her." He growled, slapping my witch as she failed to scream under his actions. She remained strong, even when it was so blatantly obvious that she wanted to cower beneath him. Her stubborn pride wouldn't allow her to do so. As he refused to follow my Master's orders, I immediately went into attack mode. She was mine, and this _mutt_ was defying her!

"Get off my witch, you fucking mutt!" I snarled, the dark intent of murder clear within my eyes.

"Barty, calm down! She's just a skirt after all! Nott was right, you're fucking whipped!" I spun around and spat a Crucio curse at Goyle.

"I am _not_, whipped. I am protecting what is mine, you insignificant dog! She's my witch, Master. I care not if you torture me to the brink of death as my punishment, as long as no-one but me touches her. Ever again!" The entire compound went quiet.

"Your terms are understood, Bartemius. Go cut the witch down." I bowed swiftly to my Master and clenched my fists as Greyback continued to taint her.

"I won't repeat myself again. Get the fuck off my witch!" I dragged Greyback off her, not caring where or on whom he landed. Hermione gasped as I kissed her possessively, trying to replace Greyback's foul taste that linger, with my own. She closed her eyes and her stance relaxed. I smirked arrogantly and nuzzled her matted locks as she whimpered softly.

"Shh, you're my witch and I won't allow you to be treated like a pathetic street corner prostitute." I kissed her once more, groaning as she moaned softly into my mouth. I slid my hand up one of her bruised thighs, furious beyond belief when I felt a familiar warm sticky liquid. I seethed dangerously. He hadn't had time to come. I growled when I felt more of it coat my fingers. I knew the texture well. It was blood. _Her_ blood. He spilled her blood, and must be punished for it, I thought to myself darkly.

"I'm going to take you right now. I need to regain my control. Am I understood?" I hissed.

"Yes..." She murmured softly, her eyes drooping as she fought against the urge to slip into unconsciousness. Her hands searched for my chest clumsily as I cut the blinds on her chafed wrists. I muttered divesto before dropping my wand and working on erasing Greyback's stench from my witch.

She fought well. I was proud of her. She stayed awake for the entire time as I took her. I noticed that she shied away, her scared expression more than normal due to the situation that she had just been through.

"Breathe, Hermione." I murmured calmly, wanting her covered up and out of here. I put all of my thought into getting her out of here and keeping her beautiful body all to myself. It was obvious that she would clearly never be the same afterwards. Nobody was. But I still hoped that she would be mine willingly, and not return to Dumbledore and his little minions.

"I can't stay awake much longer." She mumbled, shivering softly. She looked so vulnerable, and I couldn't stand it. I buried my nose in her hair, which still smelt of wild flowers, groaning deeply as I released into her. I picked up my wand and summoned my clothes and covered her up with my coat, lifting her up into my arms more securely.

"Bartemius, I suggest you take her somewhere else. Dumbledore would simply utilise the situation to his benefit, and I can't have that. I will not allow such a powerful possession to fall into the hands of the Light. Not when I have it within my grasp." I bowed my head slightly. Hermione would not be returning to Hogwarts until after the Christmas Break. I knew that she would skin me alive if I tried to stop her from attending. The thought made me smile.

"Yes, Master. I know where to take her."

"Very well. I expect her to return during the Christmas Break, and we shall speak again. She must know how to use her powers so that they may benefit our cause. Once she is content, you will return to me. We have _business_, to conduct." I paled slightly.

"Yes, Master." I said before apparating away to the last place that Dumbledore would ever expect me to go willingly. I hated my family, everybody knew that.

"Barty? Is that you?" I smiled darkly as I slid Hermione out of my arms and into my bed.

"Hello, Mother."

**Well, I think that the last line is one of my favourites. Next chapter will most likely be longer as for a treat if I get more than 1 review and beat the 100 mark. So, please, read and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Notes: I just checked my emails, and it turns out that I reached the 100 review mark! Thank you to all who reviewed my story and have stuck with me so far. Fated is nowhere NEAR over, so I only hope that you can be as patient as you have been in the past. So, without further ado, here is chapter twenty of Fated!**

-Hermione's P.O.V-

The foreboding darkness that consumed my senses faded as the bright midday sunlight that streamed through the exotic French windows surrounding the head of the bed woke me from my pain induced comatose state. I groaned deeply within my chest and stretched out before rolling over in a feeble attempt to escape the bright light of the new day. A stupid and adolescent mistake. I moved closer to the man beside me, huddling in as close as I possible could as I tried to ignore the pain coursing through my entire body. My sudden movement woke me from his slumber.

"Hermione...you're awake." He seemed surprised. I laughed into his back, cringing in distaste as even that slight movement made every muscle twinge and ache with pain. He groaned deeply due to his own pain as he attempted to move. It was obvious that he wasn't prepared for the onslaught of pain that came with his quick movements.

"Bloody hell." He muttered several obscenities under his breath before he ignored his own pain and he turned on his side to face me, smirking as he did so. He was clearly so more experienced at it than I was. His eyes frittered over my face as I gazed up at him. I closed my eyes as he drew me into his warmth, his other hand stroking my curls softly as he nuzzled my hair.

"Barty..." I breathed, knotting my fingers in the lapels of his shirt. I gulped when I realised that all I was in was his long coat that he wore sometimes. I snuggled into his chest, his thick scent soothing my frayed nerves. He tensed slightly, smoothing some of my curls off of my face.

"Such a strong witch." I watched him curiously as he slipped his hand from my hair, cupping my chin. He kissed me hungrily, a low growl growing within his chest. My eyes widened when I saw lacerations on his chest.

"You went back. Why?" He closed his eyes and rolled on top of me.

"I gave my Master my word." He replied, as if it was as simple as that. I cupped his face, inspecting it closely. His face wasn't bruised that badly, but from what I had seen on his chest, his 'Master' had harmed him where no-one else was bound to look.

"Don't pity me." He spat, his eyes growing cold. My eyes widened. I moved my hands off of him, and wriggled underneath him, ignoring the pain as best as I could. Barty's eyes softened and he cupped my cheek once more.

"Mya, forgive me." He whispered softly. I stopped moving, yet the slight fear that I had previously felt had only dimmed, and had not completely gone away.

"Get off me." I whispered, feeling apprehensive.

"No." He growled. I gasped when I realised that it wasn't apprehension, but liquid sliding down the insides of my thighs.

"Get off of me now!" I screamed, ignoring the pain as I ripped the sheets back. All the colour in my face drained. I was lying in a gigantic puddle of blood. I gulped, my emotions in a frenzied state.

"Hermione?" We both knew that it was too much blood for it to be just from Greyback's intrusion into my body. I froze when I heard someone running up stairs and approaching the room with great haste.

"Barty, what are you doing? I heard screaming!" I gulped when I saw a woman whom I guessed to be in her mid thirties standing in the doorway.

"Mother, I'm fine. She's fine. I think." The woman was quite a beautiful lady who moved with a refined grace that was well-known between those of pure blood. She had hair the same colour as Barty's, yet her eyes were an electric blue.  
"She is _not_ fine, Bartemius! Stop deluding yourself! She needs to be taken to St Mungo's!" I wasn't in the mood for yelling. My body felt like it was being drained.

"No. Dumbledore will take her from me if she is in public. Just tell me what's wrong with her!" Barty snapped. A repressed fire grew within the beautiful lady's eyes.

"Don't you dare snap at me, Bartemius Crouch. A healer needs to be called if you are so paranoid about Albus, which I still can't understand. He is a perfectly good man, he has helped your Father countless times-

"Just tell me what's wrong with my fiance, else I inform Father of your little 'excursions' to your homeland. The lady seethed, and it was easy to see where Barty got it.

"Your fiance is pregnant. Well, _was_. She is going through a magical pregnancy, which could very well kill her if a Healer isn't called!" She snapped. Barty was now nearly as pale as I was. His angry mother's face smoothened out as he stared back at me, his face constricted with grief.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes." She murmured, approaching her son slowly.

"Fetch a Healer. _Please_, Mother." He fell to my side, his brown eyes the colour of liquid chocolate. She nodded stiffly and left the room as quickly as she had swept in.

"Barty?" I whispered softly, grimacing as I felt a rather harsh twinge in my abdomen. The two different magic's were reacting with each other. I was stunned to see several tears cascading down his pale face.

"For a short while, I was a father. Even if I was unconscious of it, I was still a Father." I cupped his face, his sadness reflected within me. He held me tightly, not caring about the blood as he wept into my chest. My own tears fell and mixed with the scent of blood, sweat and tears that already existed.

**Ok, ok, I know that I said that this chapter would be longer, but it was a good spot to cut it off, so I did so. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Notes: Well, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, writing funk and all that. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

"Barty? The Healer's here." He tilted his head up to look at his Mother. Her cold stone expression soften to one of pity.

"Bring them in." He croaked hoarsely. I smoothed his hair back and spoke up, ignoring the pain that shot through my lower abdomen as I did so.

"You have to leave, Barty. They won't come in until you've left." I whispered softly, a sad smile on my lips.

"What? No!"

"I'm sorry, Bar-

"No. She's mine, I don't want anyone else touching her!" Barty snarled, his possessive nature hiding his fear to let me go. He clenched my hand tightly in his own, his brown eyes slightly crazed.

"Relax, Barty, I'll be fine. Wait right outside the door if you must. But you've got to go." He looked so much like a little boy at the moment, so scared that something would go wrong. He released me slowly, cautiously, before skulking out of the room. As he left the room, the Healer entered, but not before receiving the glare of his life from Barty. He gulped and smiled weakly at Madame Crouch. She nodded and left the room, but not before warning off the Healer.

"If she doesn't make it, Healer, you will pay the consequences. She is my Barty's girl, and I will not let her die. Am I understood?" The Healer gulped and nodded, clearly intimidated by the small woman. She offered me a small smile before closing the door behind her.

"You certainly are lucky to have Isabella looking after you, my dear, even if her son isn't the best of choices for you as a husband."

**-Barty Crouch Junior's POV-**

I continually paced the hallway, anxious to get back to my witch. My temper bubbled furiously. She had been pregnant. With _my_ child! I clenched my fists before slamming them against the wall.

"Bloody hell!" I cursed painfully, my emotions creating turmoil within me, making me sick to my stomach. I flinched as Mother placed her hand on my tense shoulder. I spun around to glare at her, faltering when I saw her warm face smiling back at me. I ran a hand through my already messy hair, almost pulling it out by the roots in an attempt to relieve the multitude of emotions stirring within me.

"Mother..." I detested the sound of my voice. Helpless. Broken. I didn't resist as she pulled me into her warm embrace.

"My poor Barty, what have you been doing, cavorting with the Dark Lord and his followers?" I looked up, my eyes wide. How did she know? I had been so careful...

"Please, Barty, don't mistake me to be a fool like your Father does. You yearn for a male role model. The Dark Lord fulfils that role for you, and all he asks from is unwavering loyalty." I smiled weakly up at Mother. She tilted my chin up higher as I lowered my gaze.

"You do what you think is right. You couldn't possibly disappoint me. Tell me, what caused the miscarriage, Barty?"

"You're wrong, Mother. You will hate me."

"Just tell me, Barty." Her voice was soft. Calming. Similar to Hermione's. Futile tears grew as snippets of Hermione's rape.

"I disobeyed my Master. I let my desires get in the way, and Hermione was the one who paid for it. I watched her, watched her as she braved publicized rape, with naught but a determined smile on her face, Mother. I watched her brave Malfoy and fucking Greyback!" I snarled. Her eyes softened as I buried my face in her neck, just as I used to when I was a small child. She soothed me with soft murmurs and noises. I clung to her tight. We stayed there for who knows how long before the Healer opened the door and approached us.

"Madame Crouch?" I moved back from Mother, wiping my eyes discreetly with the handkerchief that she handed me. The Healer smiled at my show of emotions.

"Is she alright?" The Healer nodded softly, wiping his own hands on a bloodied cloth. I gulped. My eyes darkened at the thought of my witch bleeding.

"We removed the foetus and cleansed her body. She'll have a week's worth of fitful sleep, but otherwards, she'll be fine. You may go in, Master Crouch. She was asking for you."

"What was it?" I asked, unable to trust my voice fully as of yet. The Healer frowned slightly.

"A baby girl, Master Crouch." I nodded stiffly to the Healer and murmured a quiet thank you to my Mother, who simply smiled. My heartbeat was a constant drumbeat within my chest as I approached Hermione, sitting by her bedside.

"Barty?" I smiled as she seemed to sense my presence, rolling over to face me. I smoothed her sweaty curls back off her face and gripped her clammy hand. She leant into the hand that now rested on her cheek, a tired smile gracing her fine features.

"Join me?" I looked down at her bed, glad that they had changed the sheets. I pulled the covers back and pulled her into my possessive embrace. She snuggled up against me, sighing softly.

"I love you." She whispered softly. I kissed the top of her head, the heat of her body chasing away my fears once more. I manoeuvred a hand around to rest on top of her stomach, protectively as a servant entered with a jug of water.  
"For Miss Hermione." I nodded and excused her, wanting no one to look upon her. I was being selfish, but I wanted her to be looked upon by only my eyes for a week.

"I'm fine, Barty, I just need to rest." She argued.

"You're mine, witch. I don't want anyone looking at you until I say so." Despite the situation, she smiled.

"You love me?" She asked, breathless. I smirked.

"I do. Now sleep." I chastised softly, being tender towards her in an attempt to get her to sleep.

"Barty?"

"Sleep!" I ordered, trying not to yell.

"Was it a boy or a girl, Barty?" My body relaxed and I held her close, burrowing my face in her neck. I inhaled deeply, kissing her neck softly.

"A girl. A beautiful girl." With that said, Hermione closed her eyes, no longer fighting the urge to sleep.


End file.
